We Kiss in a Shadow
by ma lune
Summary: Lycée McKinley, Ohio, lundi matin… Kurt Hummel, debout devant son casier, ses livres de cours serrés contre lui, observait les élèves. Se demandant comment il allait réagir à SON retour. Slash Kurt/Blaine NC17
1. Chapter 1

Voilà ma toute première fic Glee je tiens à remercier énormément Nuwie pour la correction et aussi pour les traduction des chansons

ATTENTION SPOILER

cette fic ce situe entre l'épisode 19 et l'épisode 20 de la saison 3

Pour Nardy je redéconseille fortement la lecture de cette fic je tiens a ce qu'on reste copine lol

* * *

We Kiss in a Shadow

Lycée McKinley, Ohio, lundi matin…  
Kurt Hummel, debout devant son casier, ses livres de cours serrés contre lui, observait les élèves. Se demandant comment il allait réagir à SON retour.  
Kurt se mit à sourire en voyant l'amour de sa vie approcher :  
« Il va arriver, pas de panique. »  
« Oui, je sais, je sais. »  
« Je me demande si tu n'es pas plus stressé que lui. »  
« Je ne crois pas que ça soit possible. »  
« Tout va bien se passer. »  
« C'est l'une des choses que j'aime chez toi, tu es un éternel optimiste. »  
Leurs rires attirèrent l'attention de deux footballeurs passant par là. Instinctivement, Kurt s'éloigna de Blaine, et son second réflexe fut de jeter un œil aux mains des deux sportifs. Heureusement, elles étaient vides, pas de slushies en vue :  
« Tu as raison, tout va bien se passer. Il faut être confiant. »  
« Et puis c'est un grand garçon capable de se défendre en cas de besoin. »  
Ils échangèrent un regard peu convaincu et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de l'école. Kurt fut saisi d'un moment de doute :  
« Et s'il ne venait pas ? »  
« Regarde. »  
Il l'avait fait ! Cette fois ça y était, David Karofsky réintégrait le lycée McKinley. Kurt vint à sa rencontre :  
« Bienvenue ! »  
David lui rendit son sourire, mais avait visiblement la gorge trop serrée pour répondre, alors il enchaîna :  
« Tu sais quelle est la première chose à faire maintenant ? »  
David jeta un coup d'œil à Blaine comme s'il attendait qu'on réponde à sa place :  
« Euh, non. »  
« Il va falloir t'inscrire à des activités extrascolaires ! Donc ou tu réintègres les footballeurs, ou tu t'inscris au Glee Club, parce que je ne te vois pas du tout chez les pompom girls ou à la natation synchronisée. »  
« Je peu pas faire ça ils vont me massacrer. Je sais pas pourquoi je suis revenu ici, j'aurais pas dû, je me sens super mal. »  
« Est-ce que tu sais ce qui m'a permis de tenir ? Ce qui fait que je peux me lever tous les matins et venir ici ? »  
« Si tu me chantes une chanson, je me casse. »  
« Non, viens voir. »  
Kurt les ramena jusqu'à son casier et l'ouvrit. Sur la porte en fer s'étalait toujours le mot « courage », juste en dessous de la photo de Blaine :  
« Ici, tu as des ennemis comme tu en aurais eu partout, mais ici tu as aussi des amis qui ne te laisseront pas tomber. »  
David lui jeta un regard peu convaincu avant de souffler :  
« Courage, c'est tout ? »  
« Ouais, répète-toi ça toutes les 6 secondes et ça ira. En attendant, va voir Figgins pour avoir un nouveau casier et tes heures de cours. »  
Blaine fit un geste de la main :  
« En parlant du loup. »  
Figgins fonçait dans le couloir. Les élèves s'écartaient sur son passage, se demandant sûrement la raison de cette rage qui semblait l'animer. Et c'est là que Kurt vit vers où il se dirigeait : à quelques mètres d'eux, Santana et Britanny s'embrassaient. Pas un innocent petit baiser, mais rien de bien hot non plus, et pourtant le directeur hurla :  
« Filles lesbiennes, dans mon bureau, tout de suite. »  
Kurt chuchota :  
« Ca va chauffer pour leurs matricules ! »  
Il referma son casier et se tourna vers David :  
« Tu vas devoir attendre un bon moment avant de passer chez le directeur. On se retrouve tout à l'heure. »  
« Ok. »  
La cloche retentit, et Kurt fit un clin d'œil à son amant avant de partir vers sa salle de cours. David le regarda s'éloigner, mais détourna bien vite le regard quand il s'aperçut que Blaine le fixait. Il se racla la gorge avant de demander :  
« Et toi, tu n'as pas cours ? »  
« Dans une heure seulement, j'étais là en tant que soutien moral. »  
« Il t'a demandé de le faire ? »  
« Même pas. Tout va bien se passer, tu vas voir. »  
« C'est comme ça que tu lui ad remonté le moral, avec des phrase bateau qui ne veulent rien dire ? »  
Loin d'être vexé, Blaine se mit à sourire :  
« Exactement. »  
« Oui, mais moi je suis pas amoureux de toi, ça marchera pas. »  
« Ça marchera si c'est Kurt qui te le dit. »  
« Il t'a raconté. »  
« Bien sûr. »  
David fixa ses chaussures :  
« Ecoute, je… »  
« Non, je ne veux pas d'explication ou d'excuse. Je sais, Kurt est quelqu'un d'unique, c'est difficile de résister à son charme. »  
Karofsky s'attendait à tous sauf à ça :  
« T'existe vraiment, toi ? Je veux dire, n'importe qui serait jaloux. »  
« Ça t'aide si je te dis que je le suis ? »  
« Pas vraiment, non. Vous êtes vraiment bizarres tous les deux. Lui surtout, je sais même pas pourquoi il m'aide après ce que je lui ai fait. »  
« Il est comme ça, il aime les gens. »  
« Mais les gens l'aiment pas. Les gens aiment pas les homos. »  
« La plupart oui, mais les choses changent. »  
A cette seconde précise, Santana fendit le couloir. Visiblement en rage, elle hurla sans même s'arrêter :  
« A la salle de chant à midi, préviens tout le monde. »  
« Cette fille est… »  
David n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase :  
« Karofsky, à nous ! »  
« Génial. »  
Il allait s'éloigner quand Blaine l'interpella.  
« Hé, tu as entendu la diablesse : salle de chant à midi. »  
« Je suis pas membre, moi. »  
« Oui, mais si tu ne viens pas et que tu te retrouves tout seul pour le repas, Kurt va venir te chercher par la peau des fesses. »  
L'ancien footballeur réfléchit juste quelques instants :  
« J'y serai ! »  
« Sage décision. »

Kurt jeta un nouveau regard à sa montre : midi pile. Si David ne sortait pas tout de suite, Santana allait de nouveau piquer une crise. Il allait faire part de cette réflexion à Blaine quand, enfin, David ouvrit la porte :  
« Pas trop tôt. »  
« La prof voulait me voir ! Toute cette condescendance va durer combien de temps, dites-moi ? »  
Kurt haussa les sourcils :  
« Hé bien tu as tenté de te suicider, tu es gay et en ce moment paumé… Ça va durer jusqu'à ce que tu quittes le lycée, chéri. »  
Blaine laissa échapper un rire devant la mine déconfite de leur nouvel ami, avant d'affirmer :  
« Tu t'en sortiras, sauf si on traîne encore et que Santana nous tombe dessus. »  
« Allons voir ce qu'elle veut et vite, je meurs de faim. »  
« C'est vrai que tu n'as rien avalé ce matin, amour. »  
« C'est vrai, mais j'étais stressé. »  
La seul pensée cohérente que David parvint à murmurer ne fut pas « pourquoi tu étais stressé, pas à cause de moi j'espère », mais :  
« Vous vivez ensemble ? »  
Kurt se mit à rire :  
« Non, malheureusement. »  
« Burt me laisse dormir chez eux de temps en temps. »  
« Pas assez souvent ! »  
L'ancien footballeur allait réagir, mais s'arrêta net quand il vit qu'ils entraient dans la salle de chant. Là, assis en face de lui, se tenaient tous les membres du Glee Club qu'il avait si souvent malmenés.  
A son grand étonnement, chacun d'eux se leva à leur approche. Seules Britanny et Santana restèrent collées à leurs sièges pendant que tous les autres le seraient dans leur bras, lui souhaitant la bienvenue, lui répétant que tout irait bien maintenant.  
Un grand sentiment de honte l'envahit : comment avait-il pu être horrible avec ces gens ?  
« C'est fini les embrassades, j'ai un sujet important à soumettre à ce groupe ! »  
Kurt inspira fortement, sentant qu'ils n'iraient pas manger de sitôt :  
« Eh bien, dépêche-toi. C'est gratin de choux-fleurs ce midi et j'adore ça. »  
Tout le monde grimaça. Les deux garçons s'installèrent sur deux chaises et firent signe à David d'approcher, alors que Britanny lançait un de ses commentaires étranges :  
« C'est qui celui-là, je le connais pas ? Il fait pas partit du groupe. T'es élève ici ? »  
Santana vint au secoure de sa petite amie :  
« C'est Karofsky, il est revenu. »  
« T'étais parti ? »  
Personne ne lui répondit :  
« Où est Sugar, j'avais dit midi ? »  
C'est Quinn qui répondit :  
« Elle ne vient pas cette semaine, son père l'a emmené faire du ski je sais plus où en Suisse. »  
« Y en a qui sont vernis ! Bon passons, je vous ai fait venir ici pour un problème grave. »  
Kurt leva les yeux au ciel :  
« Figgins vous a encore chopées en train de vous bécoter. »  
« Oui, et il menace de nous renvoyer toutes les deux s'il nous surprend encore. »  
« Alors j'ai une solution très simple pour vous deux. »  
Britanny se mit à sourire :  
« Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'il fallait en parler à ma licorne, il a toujours une solution. »  
« Vas-y, on t'écoute. »  
« Prenez une chambre et laissez les couloirs de l'école aux hétéros. »  
Ce n'était visiblement pas la réponse que tout le monde attendait, ils semblaient tous choqués par la répartie de Kurt.  
Bien entendu, Rachel voulut y mettre son grain de sel :  
« Enfin Kurt, tu peux pas dire ça, elles ont le droit de s'embrasser quand même. »  
« Eh bien si tu veux tout savoir, ma petit Rachel, elles n'en ont pas le droit, c'est dans le règlement de l'école. »  
Finn tiqua :  
« C'est dans le règlement que les filles ont pas le droit de s'embrasser ? »  
Patiemment, Kurt répondit :  
« Non, c'est dans le règlement de l'école qu'il est interdit à n'importe quel élève de n'importe quel sexe de faire étalage de sa vie privée dans les couloirs. Et s'il est toléré par l'établissement que les élève hétéros s'embrassent, ce n'est toujours pas le cas pour les couples homos, donc ne le faites pas. »  
Ils furent beaucoup à vouloir réagir à ce commentaire, mais ce fut les cris de Santana qui couvrirent toutes leurs voix :  
« Tu te fiches de moi ? Je comprends même pas comment tu peu dire ça d'un ton si détaché ! Ah oui, je sais, tu dis ça simplement parce que toi et ton copain ne vous envoyés jamais en l'air. »  
Kurt se leva et lâcha dans un soupir résigné :  
« Bien que ça ne te regarde pas, ma vie sexuelle est plus qu'active et plus que satisfaisante, je te remercie. D'ailleurs, elle l'est sûrement plus que la tienne, puisque je n'éprouve pas le besoin de lécher les amygdales de mon copain devant tout le monde. Tu veux embrasser Britanny dans les couloirs, c'est ton problème, pas le mien. Donc règle-le toute seule. On va manger, les garçons ? »  
Abasourdis, Blaine et David sortirent à leur tour, ce dernier n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler, il reçut trois slushies en plein visage.  
Les trois footballeurs lui lancèrent un « bienvenue pauvre naze » avant de s'éloigner en riant.  
Mercedes et Rachel ce précipitèrent.  
Tout ce que David put entendre dans le brouhaha, ce fut Kurt qui murmura :  
« Les toilettes, et vite. »  
Après trois rinçages à l'eau, il put enfin ouvrir les yeux :  
« Je sais bien que je suis parti la moitié de l'année, mais c'est quoi ces chiottes ? Ils ont fait des travaux ? »  
Kurt et Blaine, assis sur le rebord du lavabo, se jetèrent un regard.  
« Me dites pas que c'est les toilettes des filles. »  
« D'accord, on le dira pas ! Tu as fait ce que je t'ai dit ? »  
Mercedes et Rachel continuaient de l'essuyer comme elles pouvaient. Kurt crut bon d'ajouter :  
« Tu as pris des vêtements de rechange ? »  
La glace lui dégoulinait dans le dos, passait sur ses fesses pour finir dans ses chaussures :  
« Euh, ouais, j'en ai pris. »  
Blaine descendit du lavabo :  
« C'est quoi ton nouveau numéro de casier. »  
« 1230. 22 16 pour le code.»  
« J'y vais. »  
Blaine sortit, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil dans le couloir avant.  
Avec un sourire sadique, Kurt se pencha vers David pour demander :  
« Alors, ça fait quoi ? »  
« C'est génial, je suis ravi. »  
Il y eut quelques secondes de blanc avant que tout le monde éclate de rire. Il ne fallut que cinq minutes à Blaine pour revenir :  
« Y a un souci. »  
Kurt intercepta les vêtements :  
« C'est de très mauvais goût, je suis d'accord, mais ça ira. »  
« Oui, sauf qu'il n'y a pas de sous-vêtements ! Ni caleçon, ni chaussettes. »  
« Aïe ! Je t'avais dit de prendre une tenue complète. »  
« Et j'étais censé comprendre chaussettes et caleçon inclus ? »  
Ils répondirent d'une même voix :  
« Oui ! »  
Kurt attrapa son téléphone et envoya un sms :  
« Il n'y a plus qu'une solution, à moins que tu ne veuilles essayer un des miens ou ceux de Blaine. »  
Légèrement inquiet, d'accord, totalement paniqué, David demanda :  
« A qui tu as écrit ? »  
« Tu verras ! »  
Seulement deux minutes après, une main cachant ses yeux, Finn entra dans les toilettes des filles en murmurant :  
« Kurt, mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore été inventé ? Je peux savoir pourquoi t'as besoin de moi et d'un de mes caleçons dans les toilettes des filles ?! »  
C'est Rachel qui répondit :  
« Parce qu'il y a eu un petit accident. »  
De surprise, Finn retira sa main de ses yeux :  
« Quoi ? »  
Ils éclatèrent de rire :  
« Ah ok, je vois, slushy ! »  
« Oui, et il ne rentrera pas dans mes sous-vêtements. »  
« Personne ne peut rentrer dans tes boxers à part toi ; tu les fais faire sur mesure.»  
« C'est bien ce que je dis, allez donne. »  
De sous son t-shirt, Finn sortit un caleçon rouge et blanc. David secoua la tête.  
« Tu plaisantes, je vais pas porter ça. »  
« Tu seras un peu à l'étroit, mais c'est ça ou te promener cul nu. Pour les chaussettes, tu n'en as pas besoin, Blaine n'en porte jamais, tu peux bien faire un effort. »  
Ils s'affrontèrent du regard :  
« Allez, tu prends ça, tu t'habilles et tu te dépêches, j'ai faim. »  
« T'as toujours été aussi autoritaire ? »  
« Toujours. Tu ne me fais plus peur, il va falloir t'y faire. »  
« Il est propre au moins ? »  
Kurt le poussa dans une cabine :  
« Je peux t'assurer qu'il est propre, c'est moi qui fais la lessive. »  
Rachel ouvrit de grands yeux :  
« Tu fais toute la lessive ? »  
« Oui, et ce depuis que notre petite voisine a eu la joie de recevoir, grâce a ton petit ami, deux de mes cachemires préférés pour habiller ses poupées. »  
Les yeux perdus dans le vide, Rachel murmura :  
« J'arrive pas à croire que tu laves les caleçons de mon copain. »  
Mercedes ajouta, les yeux tout aussi dans le vague :  
« J'arrive pas à croire que tu fasses faire tes propres boxers ? »  
Kurt leva les yeux au ciel.

David inspira fortement. Enfin, les cours étaient terminés. Il s'en était plutôt bien sorti. Ok, il portait un caleçon trop petit et pas à lui et, ok, il se retrouvait encore une fois dans la salle de chant du Glee Club à attendre il ne savait quoi… Mais, au moins, il était en vie. Kurt lui avait pardonné, et apparemment Blaine l'aimait bien, ce qui était vraiment, vraiment très étrange. Il observa les autres : est-ce qu'ils le verraient s'il piquait un somme ?

* * *

voilà j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous à plus la suite dans une semaine


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^

Chapitre 2

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

C'était assez rare que Monsieur Schuester soit en retard, mais là, Kurt était près à parier qu'il savait pourquoi. Il sut qu'il avait raison quand le prof entra dans la salle et lui jeta un regard avant de dire :  
« Bien. J'ai appris ce qui c'était passé ce matin, et je dois dire que j'en suis extrêmement choqué. Donc je pense que le thème de cette semaine sera la liberté d'expression, quelle qu'elle soit. »  
Will continua sur sa lancée, la liberté, blabla. Kurt n'écoutait déjà plus avant que Blaine ne se penche vers lui pour lui chuchoter dans l'oreille :  
« Je suis content de savoir que notre vie sexuelle te comble… »  
« Oh, je suis désolé, c'est sorti tout seul et… »  
Leurs regards se croisèrent et Kurt put y voir tout l'amour que Blaine lui portait :  
« Tu n'es pas fâché. »  
« Du tout. Même si je ne te comprends pas vraiment sur ce coup là, je t'aime et c'est le plus important. »  
« Moi aussi, je t'aime… »  
C'était un moment parfait, un moment rêvé, romantique à souhait, et ce jusqu'au moment où le professeur hurla :  
« Kurt, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? »  
« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, Monsieur Schuester, mais je vous assure que ça valait coup. »  
« Eh bien puisque le sujet ne semble pas t'intéresser outre mesure, je propose que tu nous en dises plus. »  
« A quel propos ? »  
« Pouvoir s'exprimer comme on le souhaite, le fait que des gens vous enlèvent ce droit. L'homophobie, c'est un sujet que tu défends bec et ongle habituellement.»  
« Non, mais vous êtes sérieux ? Tout ce pataquès pour deux trois bisous ? »  
« Ce n'est pas seulement ça. »  
« Ecoutez, je ferai ce devoir sur la liberté, mais ne m'en demandez pas plus. »  
La cloche retentit, et Kurt fut le premier à se lever.

Kurt se sentait mal depuis le début du repas. Finn lui jetait des regards mauvais. Fort heureusement, Carol et Burt n'avaient rien remarqué, enfin jusque-là. Leur père les observa tour à tour avant d'affirmer :  
« Vous êtes bien silencieux les garçons, ce soir. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »  
Finn secoua la tête, ce qui eut le don d'agacer Kurt :  
« Eh bien quoi, vas-y, dis ce que tu penses. »  
« Je pense que tu es un lâcheur, c'est tout. »  
« Quoi, parce que je n'ai pas voulu me mêler des affaires débiles de Santana ? »  
« Oui, tout à fait, tu n'es qu'un… »  
C'en fut trop pour Burt :  
« Vous allez vous calmer tout de suite et me dire ce qui s'est passé. »  
Un grand silence s'installa :  
« J'attends ! »  
Ce fut Finn qui le brisa :  
« Santana et Britanny sont menacées d'expulsion si elles continuent à s'embrasser dans les couloirs et Kurt leur a carrément dit qu'elles n'avaient pas à recommencer. »  
« C'est vrai, fils, tu leur as dit ça ? »  
« Oui je l'ai dit, pourquoi tout le monde trouve ça si horrible ? »  
« Parce que ça l'est. On ne peut pas les empêcher de s'aimer. Tu dois te battre avec elles pour ça. Et pour toi et Blaine aussi.»  
« C'est toi qui dis ça alors que tu es gêné quand je suis avec Blaine ? Tu m'as déjà vu l'embrasser ou lui tenir la main ? »  
Burt sembla réfléchir un très long moment :  
« Non, en fait non… »  
« Tu sais pourquoi ? »  
Il secoua la tête :  
« Parce que rien que le fait que nous soyons assis sur le canapé très près l'un de l'autre vous met tous mal à l'aise. Tu voudrais que je puisse embrasser mon copain au lycée ? Je voudrais déjà pouvoir le faire chez moi sans me sentir mal. »  
Kurt se leva et sortit de la pièce la tête haute.

Burt n'en revenait pas. C'était la vérité : jamais il n'avait vu son fils embrasser son petit ami. Oui, bon, son amant en fait, même si personne n'en avait parlé il était clair que ces deux là avaient des relations sexuelles. Il avait même permis ça en laissant Blaine dormir ici quasiment tous les deux jours. Pourtant il devait bien admettre que c'était vrai, dès que les deux garçons étaient proches l'un de l'autre, il se sentait gêné. Pas parce qu'il n'acceptait pas ça, mais parce qu'il avait toujours l'impression de les interrompre.  
Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il ait une discussion avec son fils et son futur gendre.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quand Kurt se réveilla le lendemain matin, il mit quelques secondes avant de se souvenir pourquoi il se sentait si mal.  
Il le croyait tous lâche, ou peut être qu'ils croyaient tous qu'il était un traître.  
Mais se battre tous les jours pour avoir le droit de vivre devenait pesant.  
Son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il décrocha avec un sourire :  
« Salut bébé. »  
« Bonjour amour. Bien dormi ? »  
« Pas tellement, non. »  
« Si tu ne veux pas les suivre, tu n'es pas obligé. »  
« Et toi, Blaine, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »  
« Je voudrais pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras où que ce soit sans déclencher de bagarre. »  
« Eh bien à part dans les quartiers gay de NY, je ne vois pas. »  
« Et ça ne te fait pas de peine ? »  
« Bien sûr que si ! Je t'aime tellement que je voudrais pouvoir le crier sur les toits. Mais je sais que si je faisais ça, on aurait très vite de gros ennuis. »  
« Peut-être que les choses vont changer. »  
« Je l'espère vraiment. Tu viens me chercher ? »  
« Avec plaisir. »  
« Il faut que je file à la salle de bain alors avant que Finn ne la monopolise. »  
« A tout à l'heure. »  
Kurt se laissa retomber sur son lit en poussant un gros soupire.  
Il aurait aimé que sa mère soit là : elle, elle lui dirait quoi faire. Se battre encore ou continuer de se protéger et surtout continuer de protéger Blaine.  
Il n'était pas dupe, il savait bien qu'il ne le protégeait pas vraiment, il lui évitait juste un peu plus d'ennuis…  
Nostalgique, Kurt s'approcha de son placard et en sortit le carton qui contenait les affaires de sa mère. Du moins celles qu'il aimait garder près de lui.  
L'écharpe qu'elle portait toujours quand il faisait froid… Au début, elle avait gardé son odeur, mais celle-ci avait malheureusement disparu depuis longtemps.  
Une couverture qu'elle avait elle-même maladroitement tricotée pour son petit bébé.  
Parmi toutes les babioles qui se trouvaient dans cette boîte, Kurt retrouva une vieille K7. Non, en fait LA K7, celle que sa mère et lui se passaient en boucle, celle qui lui avait donné cet amour des comédies musicales.  
The King and I. La bande devait vraiment être abîmée vu le nombre de fois où ils l'avaient vue.  
Ce fut le seul moment depuis qu'ils avaient relégué le vieux magnétoscope à la cave que Kurt le regretta.  
Il fila sous la douche dans un regain d'énergie.

Il se dépêcha de descendre et de foncer sur son père qui terminait son café :  
« Bonjour papa. »  
« Salut… »  
« Dis-moi, tu sais si on a gardé un magnétoscope ? »  
« Un… Pourquoi ? »  
« J'ai retrouvé une des K7 de maman ce matin et… »  
« T'a fouillé dans les affaires de ta mère ? T'as vraiment autant le cafard que ça ? »  
« J'ai pas vraiment le cafard, disons que je me suis demandé ce qu'elle penserait de moi si elle me voyait. »  
« Elle serait très fière de toi, Kurt, elle l'a toujours été. »  
« Tu crois ? »  
« J'en suis sûr. »  
La sonnette de la porte retentit dans la pièce, et Kurt hurla :  
« Entre, Blaine ! »  
« Il va vraiment falloir qu'on lui fasse un trousseau de clés. »  
Kurt resta abasourdi quelques instants :  
« Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon père ? Je suis déjà tombé de ma chaise quand tu lui as dit qu'il pouvait venir dormir ici quand il le voulait, mais en plus tu veux qu'il ait une clé ? »  
« Ecoute, je suis pas né de la dernière pluie, je sais bien que toi et lui vous avez des relations… »  
« Sexuelles, oui, vas-y, continue. »  
« Et je préfère que ça passe ici où vous êtes en sécurité que dans une chambre d'hôtel miteuse. »  
« Oh, ça sent le vécu ça. »  
Blaine entra, murmurant un bonjour, mais Kurt continua sur sa lancée :  
« T'as pourtant pété les plombs la première fois qu'il a dormi ici. »  
« Oui, mais à l'époque tu m'avais pas dit que vous sortiez ensemble, et encore moins que c'était sérieux. Et tu ne m'avais pas prévenu qu'il était là. »  
Le nouveau venu se mit à rire :  
« Quoi, encore cette discussion ? »  
« Oui, tiens-toi bien, mon père propose qu'on te fasse faire une clé de la maison. »  
« Oh, euuhh... »  
« J'en ai juste marre de t'entendre sonner tous les matins. »  
« Il ne sonne pas les matins où il dort ici. »  
« Ok, je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu es en pleine forme. »  
« Merci. Et tu ne m'as pas répondu pour le magnéto. »  
« Je crois qu'il doit y en avoir un dans la cave. Tu veux que je te le remonte ? »  
« Oui, j'aimerais. »  
Burt hocha la tête et grogna légèrement quand son fils vint l'embrasser :  
« Bonne journée papa. »  
« Tu attends pas ton frère ? »  
« Non. »  
« Ne claque pas la porte en sortant… »  
Bien entendu, il était trop tard.

Debout devant son casier, Blaine écoutait Kurt. Celui-ci n'avait cessé de chantonner depuis leur départ :  
« Tu as l'air beaucoup mieux que ce matin au téléphone. »  
« Oui, c'est vrai. »  
« Et qu'est-ce que tu chantonnes, dis-moi ? »  
« Est-ce que tu connais la comédie musicale The King and I ? »  
« Avec Yul Brynner ? »  
« Oui. »  
« Je l'ai vue une ou deux fois. »  
« C'était la préférée de ma mère, tu peux pas savoir combien de fois on la vue. »  
« Et c'est sa que tu chantais ? »  
« I Whistle a Happy Tune, elle me la chantait toujours quand j'étais effrayé. »  
« Tu me la chanteras ? »  
« Oui, je pense que je chanterai ça ce soir au Glee Club. »  
« J'ai hâte d'y être. »  
Blaine plongea son regard dans celui de son amant, et une envie folle de l'embrasser le saisit. Il s'approcha un peu plus de lui, juste pour sentir sa chaleur, juste pour s'imprégner de son parfum. Jusqu'au moment où une voix les fit tous deux sursauter :  
« Alors les tapettes, on se fait des papouilles ? »  
Ils ne prirent même pas la peine de répondre.  
David s'avança vers eux, la mine tout aussi défaite que la veille :  
« Salut les gars. »  
« David Karofsky comment vas-tu ce matin ? »  
« Comme hier je suppose. »  
Blaine lui tapa l'épaule :  
« Aujourd'hui, Kurt a une chanson pour nous remonter le moral, donc tu as de nouveau rendez-vous en salle de chant après les cours. »  
« Tu vas chanter ? »  
« Oui, et ce n'est pas la peine de le dire avec cet air dégoûté. »  
« Désolé. »  
Ils échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire.

Des heures plus tard, seul dans la salle de sport, Blaine frappait, de plus en plus fort, sur le sac de sable. La sueur coulait sur son visage, et ses muscles commençaient à lui faire mal. Quand une voix l'interrompit :  
« Que t'a-t-il fait ce pauvre sac ? »  
Il se retourna pour voir Kurt lui sourire :  
« Il a dit que je chantais comme un pied. »  
« Oh alors vas-y, tu peux frapper. »  
« J'ai fini, tu veux bien m'enlever ça ? »  
Blaine tendit ses poignets, mais quand son amant répondit, c'était son short rouge qu'il regardait :  
« Avec plaisir. »  
« Je parlait des gants. »  
« Pas moi. »  
Le rire de Kurt retentit dans la salle. Il s'approcha pour enlever les scratchs :  
« Tu dégoulines de sueur. »  
« C'est ce qui arrive quand on fait du sport. »  
« Vraiment ? »  
Kurt s'approcha un peu plus et passa les doigts dans ses cheveux qui recommençaient à boucler, le gel totalement dissout par la transpiration :  
« Je me suis demandé… Tu sais, ce que tu as dit à Santana. »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Que tu ne ressentais pas le besoin de m'embrasser à tout… »  
Il lui coupa la parole :  
« J'ai menti. Bien sûr que j'en ai envie, Blaine, mais j'ai dit ça pour lui couler le bec. Si tu savais par exemple ce qui me vient à l'esprit là maintenant. »  
« Alors pourquoi… »  
« Non, pas toi aussi. »  
Kurt se laissa tomber sur le banc :  
« Cette école est une vraie plaie, d'accord, un jour on la quittera et on n'y repensera plus. En attendant, essayons de nous faire aussi discrets que possible. »  
« Discret, toi ? Depuis quand tu veux être discret ? »  
« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. »  
« J'en ai une idée, je crois, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'être d'accord avec ça. »  
« Tu devrais aller prendre ta douche, tu vas avoir froid. »  
« Tu viens avec moi ? »  
« Ne me tente pas ! »  
Blaine plongea son regard dans celui de son amant. Celui-ci se leva instantanément, probablement par crainte de céder à ces yeux suppliants :  
« Je t'attends dehors. »  
« J'en ai pour 5 minutes. »  
« Tu peux prendre plus ! En ce moment, Monsieur Schuester arrive toujours en retard. »  
« Alors tu peux venir avec moi. »  
« C'est très tentant mais non je te remercie. »  
L'air boudeur de Blaine lui fit ajouter :  
« Je me rattraperais ce soir. »  
« J'espère bien. »

Chapitre trois jeudi prochain ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà le chapitre 3 merci pour les review ^^

Chapitre 3

Kurt attendait impatiemment que Blaine sorte de la salle de sport, et quand enfin ce fut le cas, il resta interdit un instant :  
« Quoi ? »  
« Euh, rien. »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Rien, tu es juste… »  
« Quoi, je suis mal coiffé ? »  
« Non, au contraire, tu me rends dingue. »  
Avec un sourire carnassier, Blaine s'approcha de lui, mais Kurt l'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui. Jetant un regard au peu d'élèves qui traînaient dans les couloirs, il chuchota :  
« Et en plus tu sens bon. »  
« Mon nouveau shampoing, probablement. »  
« Mmm ! Allons-y avant que j'aie besoin d'une douche froide. »  
« Tu dis ça uniquement parce que je t'ai fait part de mes doutes ? »  
« Je t'assure que non. Te voir ruisselant de sueur et ensuite sentir le bonbon, ça ne laisserait personne indifférent. »  
Kurt attrapa la manche de son amant et l'entraîna vers la salle de chant. La première personne qu'il vit, ce fut David : assis à l'écart, il observait les autres, qui étaient visiblement en train de se disputer pour savoir qui devait gagner l'oscar cette année. Rachel les aperçut et hurla quasiment :  
« Voilà Kurt, lui sera d'accord avec moi ! »  
Heureusement, Will entra à ce moment :  
« Allez, jeunes gens, en place. »  
Blaine s'installa sur une chaise près de David, qui lui murmura :  
« Ils sont tous cinglés. »  
« Ouais, je sais. »  
« Monsieur Schuester ? »  
« Oui, Kurt ? »  
« J'aimerais dire quelques mots et partager quelque chose avec le groupe avant de commencer, si vous le permettez. »  
« Bien sûr, on t'écoute. »  
« Je ne me sentais pas très bien ce matin et… »  
Santana murmura un « lâcheur » qu'il fit semblant de ne pas entendre :  
« Et je me suis mis à penser à ma mère. J'ai regardé un peu dans ses affaires, ça faisait longtemps que je n'y avais pas mis le nez. J'ai retrouvé une vieille K7 qu'elle adorait. La toute première comédie musicale que j'aie vue. »  
Rachel, les yeux brillants, osa demander :  
« C'était quoi ? »  
« The king and I. »  
« J'adore cette comédie musicale. »  
« J'espérais que tu dirais ça. Tu veux bien m'accompagner ? »  
« Avec plaisir. »  
« I Whistle a Happy Tune. Tu veux bien faire Louis ? »  
Elle hocha frénétiquement la tête :  
« Pour ceux et celles qui ne connaîtraient pas : c'est l'histoire d'Anna Leonowens, qui part vivre avec son fils Louis dans les lointaines contrées du Siam enseigner aux enfants du roi. Sur le bateau qui les mène vers leur nouvelle maison, son fils Louis lui fait part de ses craintes. Et elle chante cette chanson, que ma mère m'a inévitablement chantée pour chacune de mes rentrées des classes. Alors je sais que c'est affreusement vieillot, ça l'était déjà bien avant ma naissance, et je sais aussi que c'est ridicule, mais je l'adore.»  
Kurt tendit la partition au pianiste. Son cœur se serra quand les premières notes retentirent.

_Whenever I feel afraid_

_I hold my head erect_

_And whistle a happy tune_

_So no one will suspect_

_I'm afraid._

_While shivering in my shoes_

_I strike a careless pose_

_And whistle a happy tune_

_And no one ever knows_

Tout le monde l'observait, mais lui n'avait d'yeux que pour Blaine. C'est vrai, il était effrayé, et si son amour venait à regretter d'être venu étudier avec lui ?  
La chanson aurait du être gaie, entraînante, mais il l'avait voulue calme et posée comme sa mère la lui chantait à lui le soir…

_I'm afraid._

_The result of this deception_

_Is very strange to tell_

_For when I fool the people_

_I fear I fool myself as well!_

_I whistle a happy tune_

_And ev'ry single time_

_The happiness in the tune_

_Convinces me that I'm not afraid._

_Make believe you're brave_

_And the trick will take you far._

_You may be as brave_

Sa mère lui répétait souvent « sois courageux, Kurt », exactement comme Blaine le faisait souvent.

_As you make believe you are_

_You may be as brave_

_As you make believe you are_

_Il se tut, laissant Rachel commencer son couplet._

_While shivering in my shoes_

_I strike a careless pose_

_And whistle a happy tune_

_And no one ever knows,_

_I'm afraid._

Leurs deux voix s'unirent pour finir.

_The result of this deception_

_Is very strange to tell_

_For when I fool the people_

_I fear I fool myself as well!_

_I whistle a happy tune_

_And ev'ry single time_

_The happiness in the tune_

_Convinces me that I'm not afraid._

_Make believe you're brave_

_And the trick will take you far._

_You may be as brave_

_As you make believe you are..._

Emue, Rachel lui sauta au coup :  
« Merci, Kurt, ça faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu cette chanson. »  
« Ça faisait longtemps pour moi aussi. »  
Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise entre Blaine et David. Celui-ci le fixait de façon étrange :  
« Quoi ? »  
« Euh, c'était ridicule ! »  
« C'est l'avantage d'être un loser, mon cher David ! Je peux être ridicule quand je veux. »  
Will ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette réplique :  
« Merci d'avoir partagé ça avec nous, Kurt. Bien, qui veut commencer le devoir de cette semaine ? »  
Santana se leva :  
« Eh bien moi ! Je tiens à exprimer ma colère avec une chanson très appropriée. Kissin' Dynamit d'ACDC. »

_Here she come, here she come_  
_Eating up the thrill_  
_Sugar cane, sugar cane_  
_Dressin' up to kill_  
_Like a fireball in the shadow_  
_Like a storm that's gonna show_  
_Like an overwhelmed volcano_  
_Getting set to blow, set to blow_  
_She got a nasty reputation_  
_She got a healthy apetite_  
_When she needs some detonation_  
_She sets the fuse alight, the fuse alight_

Santana chantait en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle se déhanchait, dansait en hurlant ces paroles :

_Feel like kissin' dynamite_  
_Feel like kissin' dynamite_  
_Feel like kissin' dynamite_  
_Feel like kissin' dynamite_

_Let it rain, let it rain_  
_Let me feel it pour_  
_Let it slide, let it slide_  
_Let me feel the core_  
_Like a thunder in the mountains_  
_Like the lightning in the sky_  
_Like the eye of a tornado_  
_She watch it all go by, all go by_  
_Then she kills for recreation_  
_And she plays her games at night_  
_She want to work on her vocation_  
_She set the world alight, set world alight_

Kurt soupira. Cette histoire allait vraiment trop loin…

_Feel like kissin' dynamite_  
_Feel like kissin' dynamite_  
_Feel like kissin' dynamite_  
_Feel like kissin' dynamite_

_Feel like kissin' dynamite_  
_Feel like kissin' dynamite_  
_Feel like kissin' dynamite_  
_Feel like kissin' dynamite_

_Dynamite, here it come_  
_Dynamite, gonna blow_  
_Dynamite, just wanna warn you_  
_Dynamite, that the volcano_  
_Dynamite, she got no imagination or recreational (vow ? )_  
_Dynamite, that's the way you want, that's the way he'll go_  
_Dynamite_

Le souffle court, elle le fixa droit dans les yeux. Kurt secoua la tête :  
« Eh bien que veux-tu que je dise ? »  
Finn se tourna vers son frère :  
« T'es vraiment pas cool sur ce coup là, Kurt. »  
Will leva les bras et ajouta :  
« C'est vrai, ça devrait te toucher toi aussi, t'es concerné. »  
Puck en remit une couche :  
« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, réveille-toi ! D'habitude, tu es le premier à te battre pour la cause. Et là tu laisses tomber Santana.»  
« La cause ? »  
Il se leva pour leur faire face à tous :  
« Vous osez me dire ça à moi ? Ne venez pas me parler de la cause, vous avez oublié que vous… »  
Il fixa Noah et Finn en évitant soigneusement le regard de David :  
«…faites partie de ceux qui il n'y a encore pas si longtemps participaient à réprimer ce que je suis ? »  
Un silence de mort s'installa dans la salle, mais Kurt était vraiment trop en colère pour laisser tomber :  
« Vous avez oublié que vous faisiez partie des intolérants, vous avez oublié les slushies et la benne ? »  
Il plongea son regard dans celui de Noah :  
« Tu m'as jeté tellement souvent dedans qu'elle porte mon nom, je pourrais faire payer un loyer à ceux qui y sont passés après moi sans que personne n'y trouve à redire. »  
Il inspira profondément :  
« Et maintenant, vous venez me dire que je ne me bats pas assez ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça m'a rapporté, de me battre ? Les choses se sont calmées, et je veux que ça reste comme ça ! Je ne veux pas que Blaine ait à subir ce que j'ai subi simplement pour votre petite révolte. »  
Aucun de ses amis n'osait plus le regarder, mais Santana osa quand même une remarque :  
« Moi aussi j'ai fait mon coming out, moi aussi j'ai souffert. »  
« Oh oui c'est vrai, pardon. Voyons, que t'est-il bien arrivé ? De te faire malmener verbalement, peut-être un slushy ou deux, moi ça fait des années que je subis tout sa. Et crois-moi, pour ces machos, ces hommes des cavernes, voir deux filles s'embrasser ça sera toujours moins grave que deux mecs, alors ne viens pas me parler à moi de la liberté, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de ne pas en avoir. »  
Kurt secoua la tête :  
« Je ne minimise pas ce que tu as vécu ou ce que tu ressens, Santana, alors ne te permets pas de me juger ! »  
Il sortit, bouillonnant de colère, de peine, et de toute une myriade d'émotions.

A suivre...

Je mettrais les traduction des chansons à la fin de la fic si jamais quelqu'un souhaite les avoirs avant je peu les envoyer par Mp faite moi signe


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà la suite et merci à toi Endyan

Chapitre 4

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Blaine resta figé sur sa chaise quand David, juste à coté de lui, murmura :  
« C'est de ma faute, en fait. »  
« Non c'est la mienne, c'est moi qu'il tente de protéger. »  
Noah fixait la porte, les yeux exorbités :  
« Est-ce que je suis le seul à me sentir hyper mal, là ? »  
Finn hocha la tête :  
« Non, y a moi aussi. »  
« Je croyais qu'il nous avait pardonné. »  
Blaine se leva :  
« C'est le cas, Finn, ce n'est pas vous le problème. N'écoutez pas les paroles de colère qu'il a prononcées, mais les autres. Je vais lui parler. »  
Puck sauta sur l'occasion :  
« Ah oui, s'il te plaît, dis-lui qu'on est désolés. »  
Finn s'empressa d'ajouter :  
« Et qu'on s'en fout si les filles ont pas le droit de s'embrasser. »  
« Et aussi qu'on laissera personne, personne le mettre dans la benne. »  
« Et toi non plus. »  
« Et dis-lui que… »  
« Les gars, c'est bon, c'est bon ! J'ai compris le topo. »  
Blaine allait sortir quand Will le retint :  
« Attends, je suis désolé, je sais que ce n'est pas simple pour lui, pour vous, on vous en demande peut-être un peu trop. Je sais pas, je… »  
« Vous en faites pas, ok, je vais lui parler. »  
« Merci. »  
Il se précipita dehors et retrouva Kurt appuyé au capot de sa voiture :  
« Ne dis rien, je sais que j'ai dépassé les bornes. »  
« Non, je ne crois pas. Tu étais en colère, tu leur as dit ce que tu ressentais, on ne peut pas te le reprocher. »  
« On rentre, s'il te plaît, je voudrais m'allonger sous la couette et ne plus en ressortir. »  
« Hé, ça me va, on vivra d'amour et d'eau fraîche. »  
« Jusqu'à ce que mon père ne nous mette à la porte. »  
Il laissa échapper un petit rire et monta en voiture.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tout était silencieux dans la maison, signe indéniable qu'elle était vide. Entre deux, enfin trois, ados fans de musique qui écoutaient leur chanteur préféré à tue-tête (Blaine était là tellement souvent qu'il pouvait bien le compter), Carol toujours au téléphone pour gérer ses affaires et Burt qui laissait toujours la télé allumée sur la chaîne du foot, cela arrivait rarement.  
Kurt attrapa la main de son amant pour l'entraîner directement dans la chambre. Il enleva son trench-coat pour le suspendre dans la penderie, et se débarrassa de ses chaussures avant de murmurer :  
« Ils m'en veulent beaucoup ? »  
« Non, au contraire, je crois que si tu allais voir Finn ou Puck à cette minute même, ils se jetteraient à tes pieds pour se faire pardonner. »  
« J'ai vraiment été horrible ! »  
Il se laissa tomber sur le lit :  
« Tu étais en colère. »  
« C'est toute cette pression de partout, ça m'a rendu dingue. »  
Blaine se débarrassa à son tour de ses chaussures pour grimper sur le lit et l'enlacer :  
« C'est surtout que tu ne veux pas leur céder à cause de moi. »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Je ne suis pas dupe, moi j'ai entendu ce que tu as dit et ce que tu n'as pas dit. »  
Kurt chercha le regard de son ami :  
« Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. »  
« Pas vraiment. J'aurais dû le voir plus tôt. Je pensais que tu étais pudique ou simplement réservé en présence des autres. Mais ce n'est pas ça. »  
« Continue. »  
« Tu essaies de me protéger, tu ne veux pas qu'il m'arrive la même chose qu'à toi. »  
« Je voudrais que tu sois heureux tout le temps. »  
« Mais je le suis. »  
« Oui, mais si ces abrutis de footballeur commencent à te faire du mal ? S'ils te balancent dans cette benne, si… »  
« Ça n'a pas d'importance, Kurt, je survivrais comme tu as survécu. »  
« Mais tu es venu dans ce lycée par ma faute, je t'ai forcé, je t'ai mis en danger et… Et si tu le regrettais ? Si tu me quittais ? Si tu étais encore blessé ou… »  
« Kurt… Kurt chéri ! Tu ne m'as pas forcé, et je ne te quitterai jamais. Je t'aime ! Tu comprends, même au fond d'une poubelle ou couvert de ce truc horrible. »  
« Mais… »  
« Non, écoute-moi. Jamais je ne regretterai d'être venu dans ce lycée, parce que tu es là. Parce que je peux te voir chaque jour, même si je ne peux pas toucher et que c'est une vraie torture. »  
Un rire leur échappa :  
« Kurt, tu ne dois pas avoir peur pour moi. Je suis un grand garçon, j'ai appris à me défendre. Et quoi qu'il puisse m'arriver, je ne penserais jamais que c'est ta faute. La faute de ses abrutis ou la mienne, peut-être, de ne pas avoir fait attention, de ne pas avoir réagi assez vite. Mais ça ne sera jamais ta faute. »  
« Tu le penses vraiment ? Tu le penseras encore si tous les jours de ta vie (enfin jusqu'à la fin du lycée), tu te retrouves au fond de cette fichue benne. »  
« Oui, et je te paierai un loyer, je le jure. Trois dollars, ça va ? »  
« Disons cinq, c'est une grande benne. »  
Blaine le serra dans ses bras très fort :  
« J'ai encore quelque chose à te dire. »  
« Tu as déjà changé d'avis pour le loyer ? »  
« Non. C'est à propos de cette histoire de bisous. Je pense que nous devons faire quelque chose. Que tu dois faire quelque chose. »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, mais tu changes les gens. Tu es unique, spécial. »  
Blaine inspira très fort et continua :  
« Tu es capable de faire changer les chose. »  
« Tu dis n'importe quoi ! »  
« Non, regarde Finn, Noah, et même David ! Ils t'aiment vraiment, tu leur as ouvert les yeux. »  
« Finn n'a pas eu le choix, je ne crois pas que Noah ait changé, quant à David, il s'est juste accepté. Enfin il essaie. »  
« Non, Kurt, tu es brillant, intelligent, les gens le voient. Tu ne laisses jamais personne indifférent, et tu as gagné d'immenses batailles. »  
« Ah oui, lesquelles ? »  
« Je viens de te le dire. David, tu l'as changé, il s'est accepté, et quoi que tu en dises, Puck et Finn ont changé, ils ne voient plus les homos comme des déchets. Ils sont même prêts à défendre nos droits. Tu les as entendus tout à l'heure, ils veulent faire quelque chose pour qu'on puisse être ensemble partout. Et je te parle même pas de la tête qu'ils faisaient quand tu es parti. »  
« Je m'excuserai demain. En attendant, je voudrais te remercier. »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Je sais pas, parce que tu m'aimes, parce que as une telle confiance en moi, que ça me fait mourir de trouille. »  
Kurt se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant avant de commencer à chanter :

_This is a man who thinks with his heart, _  
_His heart is not always wise. _  
_This is a man who stumbles and falls, _  
_But this is a man who tries. _

_This is a man you'll forgive and forgive, _  
_And help protect, as long as you live... _  
_He will not always say _  
_What you would have him say, _  
_But now and then he'll do _  
_Something _  
_Wonderful._

Kurt tentait de faire passer tout son amour dans ces paroles. Il s'approcha doucement de son amant et lui enleva sa veste.

_He has a thousand dreams _  
_That won't come true, _  
_You know that he believes in them _  
_And that's enough for you. _

_You'll always go along, _  
_Defend him where he's wrong _  
_And tell him, when he's strong _  
_He is _  
_Wonderful _  
_He'll always _  
_Needs your love _  
_And so he'll get your love. _  
_A man who needs your love _  
_Can be _  
_Wonderful. _

Il le fit s'allonger sur le lit et s'allongea tout contre lui, posant sa tête contre son torse. Aussitôt, les doigts de Blaine s'enfouirent dans ses cheveux.

_She'll always go along _  
_Defend him when he's wrong _  
_And tell him when he's strong _  
_He is wonderful. _  
_He'll always need her love _  
_And so he'll get her love _  
_A man who needs your love _  
_Can be wonderful._

La voix de Kurt, chargée d'émotion, s'éteignis sur la dernière note :  
« The king and I ? »  
« Hein hein. La première fois que je l'ai entendu, j'ai dit à ma mère que moi aussi je voudrais trouver un homme comme ça. Elle a ri en me disant que je trouverai une fille qui m'aimerait de tout son cœur. Bien entendu, à cette époque, le lapsus n'avait rien de révélateur. Quoique… »  
« Je t'aime. »  
« Moi aussi je t'aime. »  
Doucement, les lèvres de Blaine se posèrent sur les siennes. Kurt se pressa un peu plus contre l'ancien Warblers.  
Un feu dévastateur envahit tout son corps.  
Toute la frustration qu'il avait ressentie refit surface, et quand les mains de son amant glissèrent sous sa chemise, il ne put retenir un gémissement.  
Ses mains brûlantes sur sa peau fraîche étaient un vrai délice. A regret, Kurt s'éloigna de ses doigts si tentants :  
« J'ai promis de me rattraper, n'est-ce pas ? »  
« Il me semble, oui, qu'il en était question. »  
Le feu aux joues, Kurt s'écarta du lit. Un par un, il défit les boutons de sa chemise avant de la retirer dans un geste qu'il espérait sexy.  
Il s'attaqua ensuite à sa boucle de ceinture, avant de laisser tomber son pantalon et son boxer sur ses chevilles puis de l'envoyer bouler d'un coup de pied.  
Il fut étonné de ne plus ressentir de gêne à être ainsi nu devant son amant. Cette timidité avait mit un long moment à s'envoler.  
Mais à présent, seuls le désir, l'amour et la passion subsistaient :  
« J'apprécie beaucoup la vue, mais tu es beaucoup, beaucoup trop loin de moi. »  
Blaine ôta sa chemise et souleva les fesses pour faire enlever son pantalon et son sous-vêtement.  
Kurt s'allongea sur le lit en faisant remarquer :  
« Tout cela manque quand même un peu de romantisme. Et tu n'as même pas remarqué que j'ai tenté un strip-tease. »  
« J'ai remarqué. »  
« Mais ça n'avait rien de très réussi, c'est ça ? »  
Leurs rires retentirent dans la chambre. Avant de se figer totalement quand la main de Blaine vint caresser le torse nu de son amant. D'abord légère, la caresse se fit de plus en plus insistante. S'attardant sur ses tétons durcis par le plaisir.  
Blaine savait toujours ce qui le ferait gémir, savait toujours quel frôlement le ferait décoller vers le septième ciel. Comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées et faire exactement ce qu'il attendait de lui.  
Kurt se mordit les lèvres quand la bouche de l'ancien Warblers vint remplacer ses doigts, titillant ses boutons de chair pour le faire hurler de plaisir.  
La maison était rarement vide, et quand elle l'était ils en profitaient toujours.  
Kurt ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir quand la main de son amant se glissa entre ses cuisses.  
Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que son sexe réagisse à cette douce caresse. Blaine délaissa son torse pour s'approcher tout près de son oreille et lui chuchoter :  
« J'aimerais que ce soit toi qui le fasse. »  
Kurt hoqueta de surprise :  
« Quoi ? »  
« J'aimerais que tu me prennes. »  
« Euh, non… »  
« S'il te plait. »  
Leurs regards se croisèrent un long moment :  
« D'accord, comment… »  
Blaine resserra ses doigts sur l'érection de son amant avant de lui souffler dans le cou :  
« Quelle est ta position préférée ? »  
Le rouge monta aux joues de Kurt :  
« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu rougisses encore. »  
Il déposa un baiser sur ces joues écarlates :  
« Donc… »  
« Comme la première fois. Allongé sur le dos et… J'aime te voir, pouvoir t'observer tout le temps, tu es si… »  
« Si ? »  
« Sexy… »  
Leurs lèvres s'unirent pour un baiser enfiévré.  
Blaine le quitta assez brusquement pour fouiller dans le tiroir. Il en sortit un préservatif et du gel.  
Le cœur de Kurt se mit à battre à 100 à l'heure, d'excitation, d'appréhension. Ils n'avaient jamais encore échangé les rôles.  
Il se cambra quand les doigts de son amant déroulèrent le préservatif sur lui. Il hésita de nouveau quand Blaine s'allongea sur le dos.  
Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se positionna entre les jambes de son amant avant de verser une bonne dose de gel sur ses doigts. Il faillit rougir quand Blaine écarta les cuisses pour lui permettre d'accéder à l'objet de son désir.  
Timidement, délicatement, Kurt prépara le plus jeune à le recevoir.  
Pourquoi maintenant ? Et surtout pourquoi échanger les rôles ? C'est vrai, ça avait un petit côté excitant et nouveau. Pourtant, la peur de décevoir était elle aussi bien présente.  
Leurs ébats avaient toujours été parfaits, pleins de plaisir, d'amour : en gros, il avait pris son pied à chaque fois.  
Et il espérait vraiment que cette fois serait tout aussi réussie.  
Un gémissement le fit sortir de ses pensées, un seul regard suffit…  
Se laissant guider par ses désirs, il lui souleva les fesses, et entra en lui. Une grimace de douleur passa sur le visage de son amant, il retenait visiblement son souffle.  
Kurt connaissait l'effet que produisait la pénétration lors des premiers moments. Tentant de lui faire oublier la souffrance, il commença à le masturber.  
Une myriade d'émotions l'envahit, le plaisir se déversa dans ses reins, et il crut un instant qu'il allait jouir.  
Les cris de Blaine lui emplissaient la tête. Sa chaire chaude tout autour de son sexe était un vrai délice. Kurt calqua les mouvements de son bassin sur ceux de sa main. Il ne pourrait pas tenir à ce rythme. Comment faisait son amant pour faire durer leur jouissance aussi longtemps ?  
Toute la peur qu'il avait pu ressentir s'était envolée. Les gémissements qu'il entendait avaient tout balayé.  
Ses mouvement s'intensifièrent, et avec eux les cris de son amant. Il resserra sa prise sur le sexe entre ses doigts et augmenta encore la cadence.  
Il tentait de se retenir, voulant vraiment faire durer ce moment le plus longtemps possible. Mais les sensations étaient trop fortes. L'orgasme les secoua tous les deux dans un dernier cri de plaisir.  
Kurt se retira doucement de son amant pour attraper une boîte de mouchoirs. Avec un rire rauque, Blaine en prit un pour essuyer sa semence qui mouillait son ventre. Kurt fit la grimace avant de murmurer :  
« Je crois que je ne suis pas un champion longue distance. »  
« Pardon ? »  
« Ça n'a pas duré très longtemps. »  
« Mais c'était parfait ! Et je ne crois pas que notre première fois ait duré plus longtemps. »  
« Donc c'était…  
« Parfait, et j'espère bien te convaincre de recommencer. »  
« De temps en temps seulement, alors, parce que je préfère vraiment… »  
« Tu préfères quoi ? »  
« Arrêter de te fiche de moi. »  
Avec un sourire, Blaine lui retira le préservatif pour le jeter dans la corbeille avant de murmurer :  
« Alors viens me faire un câlin. »  
Kurt vint se blottir contre son amant, qui rabattit la couverture sur eux.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quand Blaine ouvrit les yeux, une douce lumière avait envahi la pièce. Il mit plusieurs secondes à se rendre compte qu'ils avaient dormi longtemps. Assez longtemps pour que ce soit déjà le matin.  
Il se rapprocha de son amant, voulant échapper au rayon de soleil qui l'avait réveillé. Il se blottit tout contre lui, s'imprégnant de son odeur et de sa chaleur.  
Mais quelque chose l'empêchait de se rendormir, comme s'il devait impérativement se souvenir d'une chose importante, mais sur laquelle il n'arrivait pas à remettre le doigt. Jusqu'au moment où il entendit du bruit qui venait probablement de la cuisine.  
Il avait passé la nuit dans la maison sans que Burt ne sois prévenu.  
Et qui sait à quelle heure son « beau-père » était rentré ou ce qu'il avait pu entendre de leurs ébats.  
Il jeta un œil vers Kurt, qui dormait toujours profondément.  
Doucement, il se dégagea des bras de son petit ami pour s'habiller.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

6 h 30 du matin. Burt Hummel prenait son second café de la matinée, profitant que son fils ne soit pas là pour le houspiller.  
Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de voir Blaine entrer dans la cuisine :  
« Bonjour mon grand. »  
« Bonjour. Euh, je suis navré, je, euuh. »  
Le gamin semblait vraiment gêné :  
« Je sais qu'on vous a pas prévenu, mais hier, Kurt… »  
« Je sais, Finn nous a raconté ! Comment va-t-il ? »  
« Il est confus. Il voudrait faire ce que tout le monde attend de lui mais a peur de ce qui se passera ensuite. »  
« Il n'a pas peur pour lui, je parie. »  
« C'est vrai, il s'inquiète pour moi. »  
« C'est un bon garçon ! »  
« Je suis d'accord. »  
Ils tournèrent tous deux la tête quand des bruits de pas retentirent dans l'escalier. Les yeux tout embrumés de sommeil, Kurt avançait quasiment à l'aveuglette :  
« Tu n'étais plus là. »  
« Désolé bébé, mais je voulais prévenir ton père. »  
« Oh. »  
Kurt les regarda tous les deux avant de rougir violemment :  
« Euuh, à quelle heure tu es rentré hier, papa ? »  
« Oh, il était tard, pourquoi ? »  
« Pour rien. »  
Burt attrapa deux boîtes de céréales (parce que oui, Blaine dormait si souvent ici qu'ils avaient fini par lui acheter sa marque favorite pour le matin) et pris deux bols qu'il remplit de lait :  
« Vous avez loupé le dîner, hier, vous devez avoir faim ! »  
Les deux garçons s'installèrent à la table de la cuisine, Burt ne vit pas le plus jeune grimacer. Mais entendit parfaitement le petit rire étouffé de son fils :  
« Quoi ? »  
D'une même voix, ils répondirent :  
« Rien ! »  
« Crois-moi papa, tu ne veux pas savoir. »  
« Ok ! Bon, écoutez les garçons, ça tombe bien que ton frère dorme encore parce que… »  
« Où est Carol ? »  
« Elle dort, elle commence tard ce matin. Donc, je voulais vous parler de cette histoire de s'embrasser dans cette maison. D'abord, Kurt, je tenais à dire que tu t'es trompé. »  
« A quel propos ? »  
« Ça ne me gêne pas de vous voir proches l'un de l'autre ! Mais moi j'ai toujours l'impression de vous déranger. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de comment vous vous regardez. A vous voir, on croirait des jeunes mariés de retour de lune de miel. »  
Les deux ados échangèrent un regard :  
« Tu veux dire que ça ne te posera pas de problèmes de me voir embrasser Blaine ? »  
« Non, ça ne me pose pas de problèmes. »  
« C'est vrai qu'après tout, je te regarde bien embrasser Carol. Et je t'assure que parfois vous pouvez être traumatisants. »  
« Très drôle ! Allez, mange tes céréales. »  
« J'ai mieux à faire. »  
Burt ne s'y était pas attendu : son fils venait de se pencher vers son petit ami pour l'embrasser goulûment.  
« Ah, les jeunes ! »

A suivre...

La suite jeudi prochain


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà la suite avec un peu de retard dsl

Chapitre 5

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Kurt se détacha de son amant et jeta un œil à son père avant d'inspiré profondément et de dire :  
« C'est une belle journée, je trouve. »  
Blaine comprit instantanément :  
« Tu as pris ta décision ? »  
« Oui ! »  
Kurt attrapa son ordinateur portable, abandonné là depuis hier. Il pianota quelques instants et tourna l'écran vers son amant, avant de dire :  
« Toi, moi, cette chanson et le bureau de Figgins ! »  
« Je vote pour, et je suis sûr que les autres vont suivre. »  
« Nous allons voir ça. »  
Il envoya un sms groupé :  
« Réunion salle de chant, midi. »  
Puis il se tourna vers Blaine :  
« Tu m'attends un moment ? J'ai un coup de fil à passer... »

A la minute même où ils mirent les pieds dans le lycée, Rachel et Mercedes leur sautèrent dessus. Rachel, d'abord :  
« Alors, quel est ton plan ? »  
« On savait que tu en aurais un. »  
« On savait que tu ne pouvais pas nous abandonner. »  
Kurt soupira :  
« Peut-être que j'ai une chanson, qui ne changera probablement rien. Mais la présence de trois membres du comité LGBT sûrement. »  
Le cri des deux jeunes filles résonna dans le couloir :  
« Je vous en dirai plus à midi ! »

Le stress commença à monter vers 11 h à peu près. D'abord parce qu'il était en classe et que Blaine n'était pas là pour lui dire que tout se passerait bien. Ensuite parce qu'il était possible, peu probable certes mais possible, que certains des membres du Glee Club ne le suivent pas sur ce coup.  
L'heure passa si lentement qu'il crut s'endormir au moins deux fois.  
Et enfin la cloche sonna. Il sortit précipitamment de la classe pour découvrir son amant qui l'attendait :  
« Comment fais-tu pour toujours sortir avant la fin des cours ? »  
« J'ai un secret. »  
« Lequel ? »  
« Je suis Superman. »  
« Mmmm, je me disais bien que tu étais un homme d'acier. »  
Ils se mirent à rire :  
« Allez, viens, je parie que tout le monde t'attend déjà. »

Et c'était le cas : tout le monde était là, même Monsieur Schuester et David. Will prit la parole à l'instant même où ils entrèrent dans la classe :  
« Si tu le permets, Kurt, je vais m'incruster dans votre petite réunion. »  
« Oh mais vous êtes toujours le bienvenu. »  
« Bien, c'est gentil. Et avant de commencer, j'aimerais dire quelque chose. »  
« Vous avez la parole. »  
Les deux garçons s'installèrent :  
« Donc il s'agit de toi, David. »  
« Quoi, moi ? »  
« Eh bien depuis le début de la semaine, tu assistes à nos réunions, donc je me disais qu'il était peut-être temps d'officialiser les choses et de t'inclure dans le Glee Club. »  
« Euh non, merci, je sais pas chanter, moi ! »  
« Je sais bien que c'est faux. Tu n'es peut-être pas un excellent chanteur, mais tu sais bouger et ça suffit pour entrer dans le club. »  
Finn vint en aide à son professeur :  
« Allez, te fais pas prier. »  
« Ecoute, réfléchis un moment, et puis tu viendras me donner ta réponse. Maintenant, Kurt, je crois que tu nous as réunis pour une raison. »  
Il se leva en jetant un regard à son amant :  
« Oui. D'abord, pour m'excuser pour la scène d'hier ! Je suis désolé, vraiment. Ensuite je vous ai réunis pour mon devoir de cette semaine, sur la liberté d'expression. »  
Il distribua plusieurs feuilles :  
« Voici une chanson, une nouvelle fois tirée de The King and I, We Kiss in a Shadow. Je trouve qu'elle colle bien à la situation. »  
Il leur laissa quelques secondes pour lire :  
« Et donc j'aimerais faire ce devoir devant le bureau du directeur. Comme je sais qu'il ne changera pas d'avis avec une petite chanson, j'ai exposé les faits au comité LGBT, qui nous envoie trois de ses membres. »  
Santana eut ce petit sourire en coin qui foutait vraiment la trouille :  
« Je savais que tu ferais quelque chose. »  
« Disons que je ne peux pas dire non à Superman. »  
Seul Blaine laissa échapper un rire. Elle leur jeta un regard à tous les deux :  
« Quoi, et c'est tout, une chanson et point ? »  
« Non, j'invite les couples qui le souhaitent à finir la chanson par un roulage de pelle magistral ! »  
Rachel et Mercedes échangèrent un regard avant de hocher la tête. A la surprise de tous, Rachel se leva pour affirmer :  
« Je me mets avec Mercedes ! »  
Finn écarquilla les yeux :  
« Quoi ? Tu peux pas l'embrasser, c'est une fille, enfin je veux dire vous êtes pas lesbiennes… »  
Mercedes secoua la tête :  
« Et alors, c'est pour manifester notre désaccord sur les règles homophobes de cette école, y pas mieux. »  
« Et j'embrasse qui moi, alors ? »  
Rachel jeta un coup d'œil à Noah :  
« T'as qu'à embrasser Puck. »  
« Ça va pas la tête ! »  
« Hé, j'embrasse super bien. »  
« Non mais je vais pas t'embrasser. »  
« Pourquoi ? Moi je suis d'accord. Ah, en fait t'as peur de tomber amoureux de moi. T'en fais pas, je te rends à ta copine après. »  
« Non mais on peut pas faire ça, notre réputation… »  
« Quelle réputation, mec, on est déjà des losers, je vois pas ce qui pourrait être pire ! Tu dois soutenir ton frère, c'est ça la famille. »  
Finn ferma les yeux un instant :  
« T'as pas intérêt à en profiter pour me tripoter. T'as accepté un peu trop facilement. »  
Puck laissa échapper un rire, et Sam leva la main :  
« Euh, et moi ? »  
C'est Mercedes qui lui répondit :  
« Je suis sûre qu'Artie embrasse très bien. »  
L'intéressé approuva :  
« C'est vrai, je suis un pro. »  
« D'accord ! »  
Quand le regard de Rory croisa celui de Joe, Kurt n'y crut pas vraiment, et il avait raison. Joe attrapa sa guitare :  
« Rory et moi, on t'accompagne à la guitare. »  
Mike prit la main de Tina dans la sienne :  
« On vient aussi, et crois-moi, vous allez rougir. »  
Quinn secoua la tête :  
« Ne rêvez pas, je n'embrasserais pas David ! »  
Kurt s'approcha de Blaine pour fouiller dans la poche de son pantalon. Celui-ci se laissa faire, amusé. Il sortit le téléphone de son petit ami en disant :  
« J'ai d'autres projets, David. »  
Il pianota sur le clavier :  
« Rdv devant McKinley 16h Kurt. »  
Il envoya le sms à son destinataire :  
Juste à temps pour entendre Rory :  
« Une seul guitare suffit, je veux bien t'embrasser, Quinn. »  
« Bah tiens ! Ok, d'accord, mais ne va pas t'imaginer des choses, hein. »  
« Promis ! »  
Le portable de Blaine vibra dans sa main :  
« Pourquoi faire ? »  
« Te faire pardonner auprès de David.. »  
L'ancien footballeur se leva :  
« Je peux savoir à qui tu écris, là, au juste ? »  
« Sebastian. »  
Un cri de protestation retentit dans toute la salle :  
« Il a pas été sympa avec toi, tu as le droit de te venger ! »  
« Hors de question, je peux pas embrasser ce mec devant tout le monde, et puis je le connais à peine ! »  
« Vous allez bien vous entendre, vous êtes aussi sadiques l'un que l'autre. Ecoute, laisse le venir, de toute façon personne ne te force a rien. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'il se sentait super mal après avoir été méchant avec toi. Je suis sûr qu'il va venir. »  
Un sms arriva :  
« Ok. »  
« Qu'est-ce que je disais, je devrais dire la bonne aventure dans des fêtes foraines. »  
Britanny, les yeux perdus dans le vague, attira l'attention de tout le monde :  
« C'est pas drôle, qui je vais embrasser, moi ? »  
Santana secoua la tête :  
« Moi, bécasse ! »  
« C'est vrai, je peux ? »  
Tout le monde observa la jeune fille pendant un long moment. Et puis Kurt se tourna vers son prof :  
« Qu'en dites-vous ? »  
« Eh bien tu peux être sûr qu'Emma et moi nous joindrons à votre petite manifestation. »  
Kurt ressortit deux feuilles de son sac :  
« Voilà pour vous, dans ce cas. On peut répéter un peu, maintenant, et aller manger ensuite si ça vous va. »  
Tout le monde acquiesça. Joe prit sa guitare et commença à jouer.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Kurt n'en revenait pas. Il avait vraiment été étonné d'entendre les couples se former autour de lui. Et pour tout dire, il avait vraiment hâte de voir Finn embrasser Puck. Même s'il n'y croyait pas vraiment.  
Il refermait son casier quand une voix hurla derrière lui :  
« Porcelaine, dans mon bureau, tout de suite ! »  
Aïe. Il fallait bien qu'à un moment ou à un autre Sue Sylvester vienne mettre son nez dans cette histoire.  
Il s'installa sur l'une des chaises et attendit. Elle le fixait, caressant son ventre qui s'arrondissait :  
« Eh bien j'ai relevé mes écoutes ce matin, et j'ai entendu quelque chose d'hallucinant. Tu peux éclairer ma lanterne à ce sujet ? »  
« Nous allons manifester cette après-midi pour que nos droits soient les mêmes que ceux des autres. »  
« C'est une erreur. Il faudrait changer le thème de cette manifestation. Au lieu que ce soit le droit pour tous de s'embrasser, ça sera l'interdiction pour tous de se bécoter dans les couloirs. Ces ados avec leurs hormones, ils me filent la gerbe à toujours être collés les uns aux autres. »  
« Je ne crois pas que ça puisse fonctionner, vous savez, à moins de vouloir avoir une révolution sur les bras. Cette loi est dépassée, les élèves ont le droit d'exprimer leurs sentiments. Tant que ça reste dans la limite du raisonnable, nous sommes d'accord. Je n'ai pas non plus envie de voir des hétéros batifoler dans le couloir, je vous assure, j'ai déjà bien assez à faire chez moi avec Finn et Rachel. »  
« Les jeunes, il faudrait tous les castrer. »  
« Vous savez bien que vous ne le pensez pas. La preuve, c'est cette vie qui grandit en vous. Un jour, vous serez heureuse que des gens défendent ces droits. »  
« Tu sais, Porcelaine, je t'aime bien. Enfin je t'aimerais bien si je pouvais ressentir autre chose qu'un dégoût certifié pour ta jeunesse et tes idées d'égalité pour tous. »  
« C'est gentil, je suppose. »  
« Sors d'ici immédiatement, avant que je me mette à vomir devant tant de bons sentiments. »  
Elle n'eut pas besoin de le dire deux fois. Il fila directement vers la salle de chant. Cette petite entrevue l'avait mis en retard.  
A peine fut-il entré que Rachel lui sauta dessus :  
« Finn a cru que tu t'étais défilé ! »  
« Quoi ? C'est faux, c'est toi qui as dit que… »  
« Pas de panique, je suis là. »  
Tout le monde le regardait. Joe avait déjà sa guitare en main. Les couples se formèrent et Emma le regardait, les yeux larmoyants. C'est là qu'il se rendit compte :  
« Il manque quelqu'un. »  
Ils se regardèrent tous. Seul David sembla comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Et puis une voix retentit derrière eux :  
« Tu avais dit devant le lycée. Ça fait 10 minutes que j'attends. »  
« Sébastian Smythe. Fais-lui un topo, David, ensuite il te restera à décider ce que tu veux faire. »  
« Et moi, j'ai pas mon mot à dire ? Tu me demandes de venir, je suis là par pure bonté d'âme. »  
« Tu es là parce que ta mauvaise conscience te turlupine. Tu feras ce qu'il te demande, tu lui dois bien ça ! »  
Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard, et Kurt se désintéressa d'eux pour revenir à l'amour de sa vie :  
« Prêt ? »  
« Pour moi ça sera toujours où tu veux quand tu veux, chéri. »  
Kurt attrapa les mains de son amant avant de plonger son regard dans le sien un long moment. Il l'entraîna vers la porte et fit signe à Joe qui commença à jouer. La main dans la main, chacun des couples avançait dans le couloir. Kurt commença à chanter, suivi par un des membres de chaque couple :

_We kiss in a shadow,_  
_We hide from the moon,_  
_Our meetings are few,_  
_And over too soon._

Les élèves les regardaient passer, à peine étonnés. Les bizarreries du Glee Club n'étonnaient plus personne. Pourtant, certains suivirent par curiosité.

_We speak in a whisper,_  
_Afraid to be heard;_  
_When people are near,_  
_We speak not a word._  
_Alone in our secret,_  
_Together we sigh,_  
_For one smiling day to be free_  
_To kiss in the sunlight_  
_And say to the sky:_  
_"Behold and believe what you see!_  
_Behold how my lover loves me!"  
_  
Blaine sourit à son amant et, les yeux plongés dans les siens, entama son couplet, suivi par les autres. Kurt fut tenté de se retourner pour voir Puck et Finn la main dans la main se chanter une chanson d'amour…

_We speak in a whisper,_  
_Afraid to be heard;_  
_When people are near,_

_We speak not a word._  
_Alone in our secret,_  
_Together we sigh,_  
_For one smiling day to be free  
_  
Ils tournèrent à gauche dans le couloir, droit vers le bureau du directeur, suivis à présent par une dizaine d'élèves.

_To kiss in the sunlight_  
_And say to the sky:_  
_"Behold and believe what you see!_  
_Behold how my lover loves me!"_

Devant le bure au se trouvaient déjà cinq personnes : son père, Carol, et les membres du comité. Le groupe s'arrêta, et Kurt, le cœur battant à 100 à l'heure, entama le dernier couplet.

_To kiss in the sunlight_  
_And say to the sky:_  
_"Behold and believe what you see!_  
_Behold how my lover loves me!"_

Avec quelques secondes d'avance, Santana se jeta sur les lèvres de sa petite amie, pour un baiser peut-être un peu plus torride que prévu. Rachel et Mercedes se sourirent avant de s'embrasser bien plus sagement. Finn grimaça, et Puck l'attrapa par sa chemise pour coller sa bouche contre la sienne.  
Tina et Mike ne se faisaient pas non plus prier. Rory, rougissant comme un écolier, déposa simplement ses lèvres contre celles de Quinn.  
David restait là, planté dans ses baskets, les mains dans les poches. Mais le regard de Sebastian fut plus qu'éloquent, et il s'approchait avec un sourire carnassier. L'ancien footballeur secoua la tête, mais c'était trop tard. Voilà qu'il échangeait son second baiser avec un quasi inconnu, et ce devant toute l'école.  
Sam s'était carrément assis sur les genoux d'Artie et l'embrassait sans aucun complexe.  
Emma et Will furent les derniers à se bécoter, mais pas les moindres.  
A son grand étonnement, Kurt vit son père embrasser Carol. Il inspira alors fortement et se pencha vers son amant.  
Leurs lèvres se soudèrent l'une à l'autre. Le baiser fut d'abord délicat, timide. Blaine vint plaquer sa main sur la nuque de son amant, intensifiant leur échange. Quand ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, tout le monde les regardaient. Et l'ancien Warblers lui chuchota dans l'oreille :  
« Je t'aime. »  
« Je t'aime. »  
Quelque part dans l'agitation, Figgins était apparu à la porte de son bureau, les observant, bouché bée.  
Kurt prit la main de Blaine dans la sienne avant de dire :  
« Monsieur le directeur, ceci est une manifestation pacifique. Nous exigeons les mêmes droits que les hétérosexuels, c'est-a-dire pourvoir s'embrasser dans les couloirs sans risquer l'expulsion. »  
Le directeur le regarda lui d'abord, son père ensuite, puis les membres du comité :  
« Et vous, vous êtes ? »  
C'est une jeune femme qui répondit :  
« Je suis Isabelle Langlais, je fais partie de la LGBT, je suis là en tant que conseillère juridique. Voyez-vous, la communauté gay et lesbienne de la ville ne voit pas d'un très bon œil les discriminations que vous faites subir à certains de ses membres. »  
« Discrimination ? Pas du tout, c'est… »  
Rachel, toujours serrée dans les bras de Mercedes, ne put s'empêcher de prendre la parole :  
« Si vous regardez dans le dictionnaire, vous verrez que c'est exactement le mot qui convient. »  
« Vous vous trompez, jeune fille ! J'avais d'ailleurs l'intention de faire abroger cette règle démodée. »  
Figgins se tourna vers Isabelle :  
« Vous pouvez être sûre que d'ici la fin de la journée, le règlement de cette école sera revu. »  
Il entra dans son bureau en faisant claquer la porte.  
Il n'y eut pas d'applaudissement, pas de hourra ou de bravo. Après tout, cette petite victoire ne concernait que très peu d'élèves du lycée.  
Blaine entoura Kurt de ses bras, et l'embrassa dans le cou :  
« Je te l'ai dit, tu changes les choses et les gens. »  
« Ce n'est pas une grande victoire. »  
« Non, c'est vrai, mais chaque victoire compte. Dis-toi que dans quelques années nos successeurs nous remercieront de nous être battus ici et maintenant pour qu'ils puissent se bécoter dans les couloirs et les salles de classe vides. Comme n'importe quel hétéro. »  
« Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais un éternel optimiste. »  
« Oui, je crois. »  
Kurt déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant. Et sursauta quand Figgins ressortit :  
« Allons, c'est fini, maintenant vous pouvez vous disperser ! N'avez-vous pas de devoirs à faire ? »  
Brittany secoua la tête :  
« La dernière fois que j'ai eu des devoirs, j'étais à la maternelle. Les profs disent que ça sert à rien de m'en donner. »  
Santana prit la main de sa petite amie :  
« Tu peux m'aider à faire les miens, si tu veux. »  
« Vraiment ? »  
« Oui ! »  
Elle lui sauta au cou :  
« Merci, tu es la meilleure. »  
La foule se dispersa. Burt et Carol firent signe à leurs fils et sortirent avec les membres du comité.  
Ils retournèrent tous dans la salle de chant, riant et dansant dans les couloirs, sans que personne ne remarque que David et Sebastian ne suivaient pas. Kurt ne partageait pas leur joie.  
Blaine ne le laissa pas entrer dans la classe. Il s'approcha de lui jusqu'au moment ou il fut acculé contre le mur. Collant son corps au sien, approcha son visage tout près du sien, il murmura :  
« Ne panique pas. »  
« Est-ce que tu as remarqué que les footballeurs étaient là ? »  
« Oui, j'ai remarqué, c'est bien pour ça que je suis passé du mode petit bisous gentil à un j'ai envie de te dévorer. »  
Kurt laissa échapper un petit rire :  
« Moi qui pensais que j'étais trop irrésistible. »  
« C'est le cas. »  
« Tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû. Demain… »  
« Peu importe ! Je prendrais deux tenues de rechange. »  
« Tu devrais en prendre au moins trois. »  
« Va pour trois. »  
Kurt retint un sanglot et passa ses bras autour du coup de son petit ami :  
« S'il s'en prenne à toi… »  
« Hé, ok, tu sais quoi ? Toi, moi et les gars on va aller à la salle de sport. J'ai un truc à te montrer. »  
Blaine entra dans la salle :  
« Puck, tu peux m'aider ? »  
« Bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il y a… »  
« Ecoute, Kurt se sent mal et… »  
Il n'entendit pas la suite, mais tous les membres du Glee Club ressortirent pour se diriger vers l'autre salle.  
Il fit asseoir Kurt sur un banc avec les filles. Will avait suivi, curieux. Blaine lui tendit un sifflet :  
« Vous voulez bien arbitrer ? »  
« Bien sûr. »  
Quand son amant disparut dans les vestiaires avec Puck, Kurt eut une seconde de panique. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient bien pourvoir inventer encore.  
Et c'est quand ils ressortirent tous les deux en tenue de boxe avec le casque de protection qu'il paniqua vraiment. Il voulut se lever, mais Finn le fit rasseoir d'une pression sur ses épaules. Avant de lui chuchoter :  
« Ce n'est pas la première fois, et je t'assure que Blaine a mis la pâtée à Puck à plusieurs reprises. »  
« Quoi ? »  
Un coup de sifflet retentit, et les deux garçons s'affrontèrent. Si Noah semblait le plus fort, Blaine était visiblement le plus agile.  
Et chacun de ses coups atteignaient sa cible. Kurt avait parfois regardé la boxe avec son père à la télé, assez souvent en tout cas pour savoir que Blaine avait une très bonne droite.  
Kurt grimaça quand l'un des poings de Noah atteignit Blaine sur le côté gauche. Loin de se laisser avoir, le plus jeune répliqua avec un coup plutôt bien réussi. Ils échangeaient coups sur coups. L'effort se lisait sur leur visage, le bruit de leurs poings retentissait dans la pièce. Kurt ne put s'empêcher de se lever et de hurler :  
« C'est bon, ça va, n'en jetez plus, j'ai compris ! »  
Puck soupira :  
« T'es pas drôle, on s'amusait bien. »  
« Peut-être, mais c'est bien plus que je ne peux en supporter. »  
« Je crois que ton copain avait peur que je gagne. »  
« Ou plutôt que je t'écrase et que tu ne puisses pas chanter au concours national. »  
Kurt secoua la tête :  
« Je m'ennuyais, surtout ! Allez donc à la douche, ensuite on rentre à la maison. Cette journée est interminable. »  
Blaine lui fit un clin d'œil et disparut dans les vestiaires avec Puck.

A suivre...

Voilà la suite jeudi prochain


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Carol cria un « A table. »  
Et toute la famille, Blaine compris, s'installa. Elle fixa un instant son futur gendre :  
« Dis-moi, Blaine, tu ne manques pas à tes parents ? J'ai l'impression de te voir plus souvent qu'eux. Pas que je m'en plaigne, hein. »  
« C'est pas qu'une impression. Je passe plus de temps ici que chez moi. »  
« Ta maman ne dit rien ? »  
La gêne du garçon devint palpable :  
« Ils ne sont pas souvent là, vous savez. »  
Burt secoua la tête :  
« Ça va pas mieux avec ton père ? »  
« Je sais pas… Si, probablement, dans la mesure où j'évite de leur parler des sujets qui fâchent. »  
« Tu ne dois pas parler beaucoup, dans ce cas. Ecoute, gamin, je ne vais pas te donner de conseils, je sais que tu as assez de jugeote pour te débrouille tout seul. Et puis tu peux venir ici aussi souvent que tu veux, de toute façon, j'ai déjà l'impression d'avoir trois fils. »  
Blaine fut visiblement ému par ces paroles. Carol s'inquiéta comme seule une mère peut le faire :  
« Tu ne vas pas avoir d'ennuis s'ils viennent à savoir ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ? »  
« Vous en faites pas, de toute façon ça valait le coup. »  
Kurt se mit à rire :  
« Ça c'est sûr, rien que pour voir Finn embrasser Puck ! »  
« Tu me laisseras jamais oublier ça, hein ? »  
« Jamais. »  
Sa mère se mit à rire :  
« Merci maman, je me sens soutenu, là ! »  
« Je t'en prie, chéri. Alors que s'est-il passé une fois que nous sommes partis ? »  
Avec un sourire sadique, Kurt lança :  
« Puck et Blaine se sont battus. »  
La réaction fut immédiate de la part des deux parents :  
« Quoi ? »  
L'ancien Warlblers balbutia :  
« Non, mais, euh, c'était qu'un entraînement. »  
Burt écarquilla les yeux :  
« Un entraînement ? »  
« De boxe. »  
« Tu fais de la boxe ? »  
« Ouais, disons qu'au début c'était plus par nécessité que par envie, mais que maintenant j'aime vraiment ça. »  
Les sourcils froncés, Finn demanda :  
« Quelqu'un a vu David et Sebastian, au fait, ils étaient pas au match ? »  
Kurt haussa les épaules :  
« Ils on filé après la représentation. »  
« Attends, t'as laissé Karofsky avec ce mec ? »  
« Je suis sûr qu'ils avaient des choses à se dire, et puis Sebastian ne… »  
« Ah, ne me dis pas que tu lui as pardonné à lui aussi après ce qu'il a fait à ton mec ? »  
Kurt leva les yeux au ciel :  
« Non, je n'ai pas encore passé l'éponge, mais je crois que lui et Dave vont très bien s'entendre et il a besoin de quelqu'un pour lui botter les fesses quand il s'apitoie sur son sort. Et j'avoue que je ne voulais absolument pas jouer ce rôle. »  
Blaine passa la main dans le dos de son amant :  
« Tu ne serais pas en train de jouer les marieuses ? »  
« A peine. »  
Finn secoua la tête :  
« Et après il accuse les autres d'être diabolique. »  
Les rirent envahirent la pièce.

Le lendemain matin, Kurt était debout devant son lit où s'étalaient des tonnes d'affaires :  
« Non, certainement pas celui-là, ni cette veste, je l'adore. »  
« Kurt, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »  
« Eh bien tu vois, j'ai étalé mes vêtements sur mon lit pour savoir ce que j'allais mettre aujourd'hui pour me faire arroser de slushy. »  
« Peut-être que ça n'arrivera pas. »  
Ils échangèrent un regard :  
« Oui, c'est vrai, éternel optimiste. »  
Kurt l'observa un instant. Une chemise blanche, son pull beige avec col en v par-dessus et un pantalon noir : rien qui ne soit irrécupérable après un passage à la machine :  
« Tu sais quoi, je sais ce que je vais porter ! »  
« Quoi ?»  
Il rangea soigneusement chaque vêtement dans la penderie et en sortit un t-shirt. Le fameux T-shirt « Likes boys » :  
« Je crois que ça sera parfait. Au moins, je peux le laver à 40° sans soucis. »  
« Je t'aime, tu sais ça ? »  
« Oui, tu l'as déjà mentionné deux ou trois fois. »  
Kurt se pencha pour l'embrasser :  
« Tu devrais te dépêcher, j'ai entendu Finn dire qu'il allait se doucher. »  
« Ah non, moi d'abord. Tu te rends compte quand même qu'il passe plus de temps dans la salle de bain que nous deux réunis ? »  
« Oui, je sais, mais ton frère n'a pas la chance d'avoir sa petite amie à domicile. »  
« Tu veux dire, tu crois qu'il…. Merci, je ne vais plus oser mettre les pieds dans la douche maintenant. »  
Kurt sortit, et Blaine entendit distinctement son amant hurler à son frère :  
« A partir de maintenant, Finn Hudson, je prendrai toujours ma douche avant toi. »  
Finn entra dans la chambre, déconfit :  
« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il hurle déjà après moi dès le matin ? J'ai rien fait brûler, je me suis même pas approché de la machine à laver, et encore moins de ses affaires, alors ? »  
« C'est peut-être de ma faute, sur ce coup là. Allez, viens, je te prépare un petit déj pour me faire pardonner. »  
« Tu sais faire les pancakes aussi bien que Kurt ? »  
« Peut-être pas aussi bien, mais c'est mangeable. »  
« Ok ! »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Vers midi, Blaine affichait un sourire impeccable, et avait déjà répété deux fois « tu vois, tout se passe bien ».  
Main dans la main, ils se dirigeaient tous les deux vers la cantine, se souriant bêtement. Kurt se crispa quand une ombre passa juste devant lui :  
« Monsieur Schuester, vous m'avez fait peur. »  
« Euh, Kurt, ce t-shirt, tu es sûr que… »  
« Je sais déjà ce qui va m'arriver, alors autant aller jusqu'au bout ! »  
« Si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais ou me trouver. »  
« Dans les bras de Mlle Pillsbury ? »  
Will resta en suspend quelques instants avant de répondre :  
« Ou pas loin ! »  
Blaine se mit à rire en voyant leur prof de chant détaler dans le couloir :  
« Tu as un culot monstre. »  
« Je ne dis que la vérité. »  
« Vraiment ? »  
« Oui ! »  
« Alors dis-moi : est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »  
« A la folie bien sûr. »  
Kurt déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant, un petit tout petit, d'abord parce que c'était encore étrange de s'embrasser dans les couloirs, ensuite parce qu'ils devaient rester vigilants. Pas qu'il pourrait éviter le slushy qui lui tomberait immanquablement dessus, mais quand même. Le self était déjà bondé. Ils firent la queue comme les autres, et Kurt remarqua à quelques mètres de lui une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien :  
« C'est moi, ou David nous évite depuis ce matin ? »  
« C'est pas toi, il a commencé après avoir vu ta tenue. »  
« Mais il est très bien, ce t-shirt. Et puis de toute façon, c'est pas comme si c'était pas déjà écrit sur mon front depuis des années. »  
« Il finira par s'assumer. »  
« Avant de perdre tous ses cheveux et de peser 40 kilos de plus, il faut espérer. »  
« Où sont les filles ? »  
« Avec Tina, elle s'est disputée avec Mike ce matin. »  
« La pauvre ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on y est pas ? »  
« Parce qu'elle est en mode tous les mecs sont des salauds. Et même si elle nous adore, on reste des mecs. »  
« Les filles sont compliquées. »  
« M'en parle pas, et pourtant ce n'est pas encore la mauvaise période du mois. »  
« C'était sexiste, ça. »  
« Tu crois ? »  
« Quasiment sûr. »  
Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Leur plateau plein de choses assez peu identifiables, ils rejoignirent la table où David s'était installé. Kurt se laissa tomber sur le banc juste devant lui :  
« Salut ! Tu te souviens de moi ? »  
« Euh… »  
« Regarde, Blaine, je crois qu'il a avalé sa langue. »  
« Ou alors il faudra demander à Sebastian de la lui rendre. »  
« Ah mais oui, bien sûr, c'est ça. »  
« Vous êtes hilarant. »  
« Et toi tu es vexant. »  
« Oui mais pourquoi est-ce que tu portes ça aussi, c'est… »  
« La vérité, chéri, et je n'ai aucun problème à porter ce t-shirt, je l'adore. »  
Kurt avala quelques bouchées du truc indéterminé sur son assiette. Les footballeurs firent leur entrée à ce moment là, Finn, Puck et Mike avec eux. La mine défaite de ce dernier prouvait qu'il ne s'était pas réconcilié avec sa petite amie. Blaine le remarqua aussi :  
« Mike a l'air en pleine dépression. »  
« Il le mérite. Je suis du côté des filles cette fois. »  
« Mmm, comme souvent. »  
« C'est vrai. »  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Mike ? »  
« Peu importe, ne change pas de sujet, toi. Où Sebastian et toi avez filé après notre petite scène. »  
« Je savais pas qu'on parlait de ça. »  
« Bah maintenant on en parle. »  
« Juste prendre un café, il voulait me parler. »  
Les deux amants échangèrent un regard entendu qui obligea David à se justifier :  
« C'était juste un café. »  
« Oh, ça n'est jamais très innocent, pas plus que le baiser qu'il t'a donné d'ailleurs. »  
« Comment t'as pu voir quelque chose, t'avais la langue dans la bouche de ton copain. »  
« Eh bien contrairement à vous autres mâles, je peux faire deux choses à la fois. »  
L'ancien footballeur se tortilla sur son banc :  
« Je voulais… Je voulais parler de… »  
« Essaie encore une fois, tu vas y arriver. »  
« Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait dans les vestiaires. Surtout que, ridiculement romantique comme tu l'es, je crois pas que c'était comme ça que tu avais imaginé… »  
« Mon premier baiser ? Non, c'est vrai ! »  
Kurt plongea son regard dans celui de son petit ami :  
« J'avais imaginé le mec de mes rêves se lever, ancrer son regard au mien et m'embrasser amoureusement pendant de trèèès longues minutes. »  
Blaine ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement, jusqu'au moment ou les trois autres membres du Glee Club se laissèrent tomber sur le banc.  
La discussion retomba bien vite sur le pauvre Mike qui se lamentait :  
« Je sais même pas ce que je lui ai fait ! Aide-moi, Kurt. »  
« Tu n'en as pas une petite idée ? »  
Il secoua faiblement la tête :  
« Je vais te donner un indice, c'est quelque chose que tu n'as pas fait. »  
Puck soupira :  
« Me dis pas que t'as oublié son anniversaire ! »  
« Euuh non, je crois pas. »  
Kurt secoua la tête :  
« C'est en juillet son anniversaire. »  
« Alors c'est quoi, dis-moi ? »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu avais promis de faire hier ? »  
Pendant que Mike semblait réfléchir très fort, Blaine se pencha vers son petit ami :  
« Comment tu fais pour être au courant de tout ? On s'est pas quittés depuis ce matin, et je sais même pas ce qui se passe. »  
« Les filles m'ont inondé de sms pendant les cours. »  
Et enfin la lumière fut chez Mike :  
« Oh putain. »  
« Voilà, t'as trouvé ! »  
« Elle va m'en vouloir jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. »  
« Non, seulement jusqu'à la fin de la journée si tu fais ce qu'elle t'a demandé et que tu arrives avec un bouquet de fleurs, et pas de roses par pitié, sois plus original. »  
Comme un diable sortit de sa boîte, Mike se leva, et embrassa Kurt sur la joue avant de filer en lançant :  
« Merciiiiii. »  
Finn secoua la tête :  
« Les filles… »  
« Vous ne savez pas y faire, c'est clair. »  
Puck pouffa  
« Toi si, mais ça t'intéresse pas, c'est nul. »  
« Kurt ? Burt a vu comment tu étais habillé ce matin ? »  
« Mais fichez la paix à mon t-shirt. Est-ce que j'ai fait un commentaire quand tu as mis cette horrible chemise bleue la semaine dernière ? »  
« Oui, tu m'as même jeté les miettes de ton petit déj. »  
« C'est vrai, mais elle était vraiment horrible. »  
Les deux frangins s'affrontèrent un instant du regard avant d'éclater de rire.

A l'intercours de l'après-midi, Kurt commença à se demander s'il n'avait pas été trop défaitiste. La journée était presque finie, et personne ne s'était pointé pour le recouvrir de slushy.  
Blaine et lui se dirigeaient vers le casier de celui-ci quand quelque chose attira leur attention. Mike Chang, à genoux dans le couloir et un bouquet de marguerites dans les mains, se traînait aux pieds de sa petite amie. Blaine chuchota à l'oreille de son petit ami :  
« Tu crois qu'elle va lui pardonner ? »  
« Oui, c'est déjà fait, elle se fait juste désirer. »  
« Mmm, vraiment ? Tu voudrais me voir me traînant à tes pieds ? »  
« Non, même pas, si tu… »  
Kurt n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Une pluie d'approximativement six slushies venait de tomber sur eux. Approximativement, parce que c'était difficile d'en évaluer le nombre quand on en avait plein les yeux. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour pouvoir voir de nouveau. Blaine lui tendit un mouchoir avant de dire bien fort en fixant les quatre footeux :  
« Attends, laisse-moi goûter. »  
Le contraste entre le froid glacial qui lui dégoulinait partout et la langue brûlante de son amant dans son cou le fit frissonner, peut-être autant que ces paroles :  
« Tu sais que sur toi c'est bon, ce truc ! »  
Les quatre abrutis avaient cessé de rire :  
« Vraiment ? Montre. »  
Kurt prit possession des lèvres de son amant, léchant avidement toute la glace qui s'y trouvait :  
« Mmm, c'est vrai, c'est pas mal. »  
« Je crois qu'il faut vraiment qu'on aille prendre une douche. »  
« Avec plaisir. »  
Il attrapa la main de Blaine et passa dignement entre leurs agresseurs.

Transi de froid, les garçons entrèrent dans la salle de sport. La réaction fut immédiate : Finn, Puck, Joe, Artie et Sam se précipitèrent :  
« Oh la vache, ils vous ont pas loupé ! »  
« Merci, Puck, pour cette observation avisée. J'ai froid… »  
Blaine tenta d'être galant :  
« Vas-y d'abord, j'irai ensuite. »  
« Non, je… »  
« Hé, vous battez pas les filles ! Toi, tu viens avec moi, on va aller dans les vestiaires de Beiste. »  
Le regard de Kurt lui fit ajouter :  
« Pas de panique, je reste avec lui, c'est pas comme si j'avais jamais vu ton mec à poil. »  
« Tu m'inquiètes, Noah. D'abord tu roules un patin à mon frère, ensuite tu veux prendre une douche avec mon copain. »  
« Tu seras le premier à le savoir si je vire ma cuti. Allez, toi, en avant. »  
Artie roula jusqu'à la porte :  
« Je vais chercher vos fringues. »  
Kurt frissonna de nouveau en souriant :  
« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire, petit frère ? »  
« D'abord, on a le même âge ! Ensuite, je suis content d'avoir mouché les quatre brutes qui nous ont lancé ça. »  
Les voix de Joe, Sam et Finn s'unirent :  
« Raconte. »

Habillés de vêtements propres et réchauffés, Kurt et Blaine entrèrent dans la salle de chant. C'est David qui remarqua le premier :  
« Vous vous êtes changés ? »  
Kurt acquiesça :  
« C'était un peu trop chaud entre nous, apparemment, et nos « amis » ont donc décidé de nous rafraîchir les idées. »  
Britanny fit la moue :  
« Je croyais que c'était nous tes amis. »  
« Bien sûr, Bri, c'était une blague. »  
« Elles sont pas drôles tes blagues. »  
David lui jeta un regard affligé avant de se tourner vers Kurt et Blaine :  
« Pourquoi vous vous défendez pas ? »  
« On est loin… Ok, certains d'entre nous sont loin de faire le poids. »  
« C'est pas si lourd que ça, les slushies ! Quand j'étais… enfin, vous voyez... »  
« De l'autre côté du gobelet ? »  
« Ouais. Eh bien je me disais que si vous vous mettiez à faire pareil, on aurait été dans la merde. »  
Un à un, les regards des membres du Glee Club se croisèrent. Ce n'est pas qu'ils n'y avaient jamais pensé. Mais ils savaient tous que les répercussions seraient inévitables.  
Santana fut la première à se lever :  
« Ok. Ils se retrouvent tous sur le parking à cette heure ci pour admirer les super bagnoles. Qui en est ? »  
Finn fut le premier à lever la main, et puis tous les autres. Sauf Joe, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant. Will entra au moment où ils sortaient tous :  
« Hé, j'étais à l'heure aujourd'hui ! Où est-ce que vous allez ? »  
C'est Britanny qui répondit :  
« On va s'embrasser devant le bureau de Figgins. »  
« Quoi, encore ? »  
Il resta là, sur le pas de la porte, à regarder la salle où ne restait que Joe :  
« Tu m'expliques ? »  
« Je suis pacifiste. »  
« Quoi ? »

Chacun d'eux avait rempli deux gobelets de glace aux couleurs criardes. Ils attendaient tous maintenant, accroupis entre les voitures sur le parking de l'école, que l'équipe de foot veuille bien se montrer.  
Artie déglutit péniblement :  
« On devrait pas… »  
Santana aboya :  
« Toi, te dégonfle pas, ou ces deux là seront pour toi. »  
« J'ai rien dit. »  
Kurt inspira profondément et resserra ses mains sur les deux gobelets qu'il portait. L'attente lui parut interminable.  
Il jeta un regard à Blaine, qui lui fit un petit sourire timide.  
Et enfin le brouhaha des joueurs retentit. D'un même mouvement, tous les membres du Glee Club se présentèrent devant les joueurs, Santana à leur tête :  
« Salut les gars ! »  
Azimio Adams s'approcha :  
« Eh bien eh bien, regarde qui voilà, le club des losers ! »  
Santana leva les mains, attirant l'attention de tous les mecs sur les slushies qu'elle portait :  
« Vous nous avez encore attaqués ! Mais sachez qu'à partir de maintenant, ça ne se passera plus comme ça. »  
Elle fit un tout petit signe, et les joueurs furent arrosés copieusement. Leurs hurlements de protestation retentirent dans tout le parking, tout comme la voix de Santana qui s'éleva pour couvrir le bruit :  
«Maintenant, c'est œil pour œil. A chaque slushy que nous recevrons, vous vous en prendrez le double ! »  
Britanny sauta dans les bras de sa petite amie :  
« T'as trop la classe. »  
« C'est vrai ! »  
Azimio fixa David méchamment :  
« T'étais mon pote ! C'est ça que t'es maintenant ? Un loser, un sale PD ? »  
La déclaration aurait pu être blessante, horrible, si pendant qu'il parlait de la glace multicolore n'avait pas dégouliné de son nez.  
Karofsky regarda ses nouveaux amis et affirma :  
« Ouais ! »  
Choqués, les footballeurs regardèrent les membres du Glee Club s'en aller en riant.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lycée McKinley, Ohio, vendredi matin.  
Kurt cherchait Blaine dans les couloirs. Ses parents étant rentrés la veille, il avait dormi et déjeuné chez lui ce matin.  
« Bonjour. »  
Deux bras lui enserrèrent la taille et des lèvres vinrent déposer un baiser dans son cou :  
« Mais qui ça peut bien être ? »  
« Je te donne un indice : quelqu'un qui est fou de toi. »  
« Tout le monde est fou de moi ! »  
« Mmm, alors quelqu'un qui t'a manqué cette nuit. »  
« Oh oui, je vois. Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle déjà ? »  
Kurt se retourna pour embrasser son amant. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, et il murmura :  
« Ça c'est un bonjour comme je les aime. Alors, tes parents, contents de rentrer de je ne sais plus où ? »  
« Si on peut dire, oui. »  
« Contents de te voir, j'espère, parce que moi pendant ce temps, je ne peux pas profiter de toi. »  
« Ils avaient l'air content, je crois. »  
« Tu leur as parlé du scandale à McKinley ? »  
« Oui. »  
« Et ils ont dit quoi ? »  
« Que je ne devais pas faire de vagues, que si c'était ta dernière année ce n'était pas la mienne, et que je serai encore là l'année prochaine. »  
« Ils n'ont pas tord. »  
« Peu importe que je sois là ou non ! D'autres gays et lesbiennes seront heureux ici bien après nous. »  
« Mais toi, est-ce que tu le seras ? »  
« Moi ? Sans toi, je ne suis jamais heureux, mais notre séparation ne durera pas longtemps. »  
« Tu viendras me rejoindre à NY… »  
« Dès que j'aurai mon diplôme. »  
Kurt s'appuya contre des casiers :  
« Et tu feras quoi ? On n'en a pas vraiment parlé. »  
« Eh bien en fait, si je peux… si j'arrive à y entrer… et si j'obtiens une bourse, parce que je ne veux pas que mes parents paient, je… »  
« Allez, arrête de me faire languir ! »  
« J'aimerais entrer à la New York University, à l'école de droit à Manhattan. »  
« Quoi ? C'est vrai ? »  
« Oui. En fait, ça me plairait beaucoup. J'aimerais me spécialiser, beaucoup d'avocats refusent de défendre des clients homos, donc… »  
Le sourire de Kurt illumina tout le couloir :  
« Ne me regarde pas… comme ça. Tu sais, c'est difficile d'y entrer, et… »  
« Tu y arriveras, j'en suis sûr ! Tes notes sont excellentes. Et comme ça, on pourra se prendre un appart tout près de Central Park. »  
« J'adorerais ! Même si tu rêves, vu les prix de l'immobilier dans le coin. »  
« Ne gâche pas mes élucubrations, et embrasse-moi je te prie. »  
Leurs lèvres allaient se joindre de nouveau quand une voix les fit sursauter :  
« Hé, les amoureux. »  
Finn s'approcha et salua Blaine :  
« Ça y est, on est prêts pour le truc dans la salle de chant ! »  
« Génial. »  
Ils se dirigèrent de nouveau vers leur classe.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Kurt crut qu'il allait mourir. Deux fois. D'abord parce que main dans la main avec son petit ami, il s'était glissé dans le bureau de Sue Sylvester. Et ensuite parce que ladite Sue était passée devant son bureau en hurlant sur les passants. Par chance, elle avait filé droit dans le couloir sans s'arrêter. Blaine chuchota :  
« On a eu chaud. Tu es sûr que ça en vaut le coup ? »  
« C'est la seule à avoir une imprimante photo. Et puis elle ne s'en rendra pas compte. »  
Kurt connecta l'appareil photo à l'imprimante :  
« Il faut vraiment que je t'aime, Kurt Hummel, pour risquer ma vie à ce point. »  
« Tu es mon héros. »  
Blaine se mit à rire en silence :  
« Je plaisante pas, tu sais ! Tu veux toujours aider les autres, tu as un cœur énorme. »  
« Qui t'appartient, tu peux en être sûr… »  
Leurs lèvres se soudèrent l'une à l'autre. Avant que le déclic de la machine ne signale la fin de l'impression :  
« Filons d'ici en vitesse. »

David se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Artie l'avait traîné dans tout le lycée, soit disant pour lui montrer telle ou telle chose.  
Quelque chose se manigançait, mais quoi ?  
Il eut la réponse quand ils se retrouvèrent devant son casier. Kurt et Blaine les y attendaient :  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »  
Kurt se lança :  
« Nous avons un petit cadeau pour toi. »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Parce que tu as fait preuve de courage… »  
Blaine ajouta :  
« Pour que tu en aies toujours… »  
Théâtralement, Kurt ouvrit le casier : à l'intérieur, scotchées à la porte, se trouvaient deux photos. Une de tous les membres du Glee Club, qui riaient tous les bras écartés, comme si elle avait été prise après une représentation ; l'autre était une photo d'identité de Sebastian avec son costume de Warblers. Juste en-dessous se trouvait le mot « courage » découpé dans divers magasines, exactement comme dans le casier de Kurt :  
« Euuh, merci. »  
« Maintenant, mon cher David, j'ai besoin de savoir si oui ou non tu fais partie du Glee Club. Parce que ce soir, les Hummel-Hudson invitent tous les membres à une soirée dvd. Qui commencera avec le visionnage d'une K7, mais bon, personne n'est parfait. »  
« Ça ne peut pas se refuser, je crois. »  
« Non, en fait c'est vrai, tu n'as pas le choix. »  
Les yeux de David se posèrent sur les photos :  
« Dans ce cas, j'accepte. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tout le monde était réuni dans le salon, qui paraissait bien petit avec tous ces ados affalés un peu partout.  
Blottis sur le canapé se trouvaient la plupart des couples : Sam et Mercedes, Kurt et Blaine, Rachel et Finn. Tina s'était installée sur les genoux de son petit ami, enfin pardonné.  
Joe était assis sur une chaise, Quinn à ses pieds, tout contre ses jambes. Allongées sur le tapis, Santana et Britanny balançaient leurs jambes. Puck et David, assis sur des chaises, se regardaient, l'air de se demander ce qu'ils faisaient là. Rory, allongé dans le fauteuil de Burt, avait retiré ses chaussures pour se mettre à l'aise.  
Artie, le dernier arrivé, se retrouvait coincé entre le mur et le canapé. Burt sortit de derrière la télé :  
« Voilà les jeunes, le magnéto est rebranché ! Je t'ai mis la K7 dedans, mais va quand même falloir acheter le dvd, ça sera plus simple. »  
« Merci, papa ! »  
« Je t'en prie. Amusez-vous bien. »  
Kurt attendit que son père sorte pour lancer la vidéo. Les images tressautèrent quelques instants, et un rideau de brocard rouge apparut.  
The King and I…  
Ils fixaient tous l'écran, sauf Kurt qui fixait Blaine. Il murmura tout près de son oreille :  
« Je t'aime, tu sais. »  
« Je sais. »  
« J'aurais aimé que tu rencontres ma mère, qu'elle sache que j'ai fini par te trouver. »  
« Je sais que tu ne crois pas en Dieu, mais tu peux croire au paradis, tu peux croire que ta mère voit exactement ce que tu es devenu et qu'elle est heureuse. »  
« Oui… Oui, ça je peux y croire. »  
Son attention fut captée par les premières notes de I Whistle A Happy Tune.  
Il se glissa un peu plus contre son amant et se concentra sur l'écran. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu ce film, il était avec une personne qu'il aimait beaucoup. Aujourd'hui, il était là, avec l'amour de sa vie et tous leurs amis, aussi heureux qu'il l'était à l'époque.  
Il les regarda tous un par un et inspira bien fort. Oui, il était vraiment heureux, et avait décidé de le rester quoi qu'il arrive.

Fin


End file.
